The Broken Princess
by Mrs. Maggie-Alice Rose Weasley
Summary: Anya Sohma recently lost her parents, she goes to Japan to live with her cousin Hatsuharu. But she has to live with Shigure instead. She is the only female that can hug the Sohma men without them transforming. Yuki/OC  *HIATUS*
1. Beginning

Tohru Honda POV

I was walking to Shigures house which is my home from school, I usually walked with Kyo and Yuki, but they were both busy. I've lived with Shigure, Kyo and Yuki for twenty-four months now, you see my mother died two years ago in April and I lived in a tent near the Sohma house. After a landslide Shigure Sohma let me stay as long as I cleaned and cooked. The Sohma family is cursed by the zodiac, so when ever a person of the opposite sex hugs them they turn into their animal. Now while I was walking to the house, I saw a girl with shoulder length light brown hair. I walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. I saw she had two large suitcases in each hand.

"Excuse me?" I asked. She turned and smiled.

"Hello, do you happen to live here?" She pointed up to Shigures house.

"Oh yes. And you are? I'm sorry it's just I've never seen you around here before."

"It's not a problem, my name is Anya Sohma."

"Oh my goodness, are you apart of the zodiac too?" I asked as we started to walk up the path.

"Nope, I'm a cousin of Hatsuharu. I'm here from London for about a year. My parents-" She paused for a moment, "They're on a trip so they sent me here. I went to the main house and asked permission from Akito if I could stay, he got really mad but didn't strike me. So when I left I thought I could come here instead. I've heard a lot about you, you're name is Tohru isn't it? I'm sorry but you never did give me your name." She smiled at me when we reached the house.

"Oh no I didn't I'm sorry, yes I'm Tohru." We walked in and she placed her suitcases near the door.

"Shigure I'm home!" I called out. I heard him coming down the stairs.

"Welcome home To-" He stopped in the doorway and looked at Anya, "Anya?" She nodded and smiled. He rushed over and hugged her, he didn't transform.

"Shigure! It's so good to see you old friend!" Anya exclaimed. He placed her down next to me and smiled.

"Tohru I'm so sorry I forgot to tell you this morning we're having a guest here for about a year."

"N-no it's okay. She already told me she's staying here." I said quickly. Anya hugged me from the side.

"Shigure you shouldn't let this girl do all the cleaning and cooking you know. You should help too." Anya said in a strict voice.

"Well she offered-" Anya cut him off by staring at him.

"Well I'll tell you what, I'll do the cleaning and I can help Tohru with the cooking. Kay?" She smiled very sweetly.

"Oh no Anya I can do it. I've been doing it for two years now. I'm used to it." She looked at me, I finally saw her eyes, and they were green, blue and gold.

"Tohru, I want to help. Besides I'm staying here for a year." She shrugged. I heard the door behind us.

"Sorry we're home late Shigure." It was Kyo and Yuki. Anya let go of me and turned around, she was still smiling.

"Well it's not a problem." Shigure said.


	2. Welcome

Anya's POV

I stood smiling at Yuki and Kyo, they were my favorite guys besides Momiji and Hatsuharu of course.

"YUKI! KYO!" I exclaimed. I opened my arms ready to hug them and they both took a step back.

"Anya?" Yuki said quietly. I nodded. He smiled softly at me and embraced me. He didn't transform either.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE?" Kyo yelled. I rolled my eyes and smiled still hugging Yuki.

"I told you this morning Kyo, she's staying here for a while." Shigure said, he was the best guy ever. Well besides being lazy, loving high school girls and a writer of the sexual nature.

"I'm so happy to see you both." I said quietly. Everyone was quiet, I swear I could only here cats coming around. I looked over Yukis shoulder and sure enough there were cats.

"Still have that problem huh Kyo?" I said smirking.

"SHUT UP!" Kyo yelled and he ran away. Yuki let go of me and started to talk to Tohru and Shigure. I walked outside and sat on the steps, thinking about my parents. I lied to Tohru, only the Sohma family knew, well the cursed ones and a few parents but that's it. They died in an accident last week, Hatsuharu told me in his letters about Tohru, she and I are the same now. But unlike her, I didn't put on a brave face, I cried for a long time. But now I'm here which I am happy about, I missed Shigure and Yuki and Kyo a lot. Momiji and Hatsuharu though, I missed them the most. I heard my name being called and a straightened myself up.

"Hey Anya, you'll have to share a room with someone."

"It doesn't matter to me really."

"You are welcome to stay in my room." Tohru said.

"May I think about it for a while? I'd really like to spend time with everyone, especially Hatsuharu and Momiji." I smiled a true smile.

"Of course Anya, I'll call Momiji and Hatsuharu right now." Shigure said.

"Thank you so much." I said. The door closed and I didn't have to turn my head to see it was Yuki.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Still depressed but I'm getting better slowly." I said, my eyes drifted down to my shoes.

"It'll take a lot of time Anya-San. Don't push yourself." He said gently. He laid his hand on mine, I looked at him and smiled. Yuki and I have a strange attraction towards each other but it was nice.

"Happy to be here I hope." I heard Kyo beside us.

"Yes I am, I'm happy to be with family and dear friends." I smiled. I heard the door open again.

"Hatori, Momiji and Hatsuharu are coming over in an hour. So I think you should get dinner started my little flower." Kyo and Yuki walked in front of Shigure and smacked him.

"Pervert." They both muttered. I smiled and laughed a little.

"Yep still the same Shigure." I said to myself quietly.


	3. Anya Sohma

**okay everyone I should make up her profile so hope you've enjoyed the first two chapters! ^^**

**Name:** Anya Alicia Sohma (was Sohma-Lin but she changed it to just Sohma)

**Age: **17

**D.O.B: **May 23, 1992

**Parents:** Akira Jane Sohma (mother:deceased sister of Hatsuharus father) Xander David Lin (father:deceased)

**Hobbies:** Singing, dancing, writing, fashion, cooking and cleaning, running outside.

**Description:** 5'3 (height), blue green and gold eyes, shoulder length wavy straight light brown hair, usually wears long sleeved graphic shirts with a hoodie and black jeans. She has scars on her left wrist because of her parents death. She is pale and has frekkles on her nose.

**Favorite Animals:** Rats, Dogs, Cats, Monkeys, Tigers, Sea-horse, Bears, Cows, Rabbits (basically all the zodiac except the rooster and horse)

**Also this is set to this year so I won't have to back track (yes I know lazy but whatever)**


	4. Accident's Happen

**Thanks guys! I'm really glad you like the chapters! ^^ *Gives cookies to them* Enjoy the next chapter! I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR THE CHARACTERS! Just my characters!**

**1 hour later**  
I walked down the stairs after placing my suitcases in Yukis room for now. I changed from my skinny black jeans and purple tank top to a blue and white knee length dress. I heard the door.  
"I can get it!" I called out. I ran down the hall and slipped on the rug, I slid and hit the door.  
"Anya!" I heard Momiji call out. I opened the door while rubbing my head trying to smile. I felt a little pain but I dismissed it. Thinking it will only be a bump.

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed.

"Are you alright cousin?" Hatsu asked. Hatori placed his doctors bag down and took out a band-aid.

"Yea just slipped and hit the door." I looked at my hand that I was rubbing my head with, there was a little blood. Hatori placed the band-aid on my head. Momiji hugged around my waist.

"YAY! I'm so glad you're here Anya!" I patted his head smiling widely.

"Same here my little friend. I've missed you so much!"

"Anya, how've you been since a week ago?" Hatori asked.

"I'm happy now that I'm here. But back at home," I sighed a little, "It'll never be the same again."

"If you have an episode I will take care of you" He said. Just then Yuki, Kyo and Tohru came out of no where..or maybe they've been around and I didn't notice.

"Anya are you alright?" Tohru asked. I smiled and nodded pointing at my forehead.

"Yep just had a little accident. I'm accident prone sometimes." I said still smiling.

"You should be more careful now Anya-San." Yuki said.

"TOHRU!" Momiji exclaimed as he hugged Tohru. There was a loud poof and some dust. It didn't surprise me to see a rabbit. Everyone groaned except Tohru, Momiji, Hatsuharu and me.

"Momiji, I know it's hard not to hug Tohru but what do you think would have happened if someone out of the family just saw you turn into a rabbit?" I asked kneeling to his level. His eyes teared up and he started to sniff, I opened my arms and he hopped into them.

"I'm sorry Anya." He said quietly. I giggled a little when his whiskers brushed onto my neck. I felt someone pat my head, I looked up to see my cousin smiling.

"It's really good to see you cousin." I placed Momiji in Tohrus arms and I stood up, I lifted my arms up and Hatsu picked me up. He held me close and began tickling my sides. I started to laugh and wiggle in his ams.

"Haru!" I squeaked out before almost falling down. I felt like I was a small bridge, Hatsu had my legs and Yuki or Shigure had my arms.

"Anya, you have to be more careful." Hatori said. I started to kick my legs a little and Hatsu lowered my legs on the floor.

"Yea yea I know Hari, but blame Hatsu he tickled me and he knows how ticklish I am." I pouted and crossed my arms. Everyone laughed, and for the first time in a long time Yuki laughed too.

**Alright I just wrote this...it is still way too early for me...be thankful that I'm doing this for you guys! I shall award cyber cookies to who ever thinks this chapter is good! **


	5. Memory

**Thankies MegassaTheBomber! *Gives cookie*...I will say this again I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT MY OWN!**

Yuki's POV

I looked at Anya, she looked so funny and adorable. I couldn't help but laugh, she looked at me and smiled a little. I forgot this is was the first time in a long time she's heard me laugh. Momiji transformed back into his normal self and Tohru still ran.

"Well that was eventful." Shigure said. I watched as Anya, Haru, and Momiji holding hands and walking out the door. Hatori stayed behind how ever, he looked at me and I saw a somewhat small smile on his face.

"Happy to see her I hope Yuki." He said.

"Yes, it's been so long I almost forgot about her." I said. It was true I haven't seen Anya since she turned 13.

FLASHBACK!

"Happy Birthday Anya!" her mother and father shouted. Anya squeaked and hid behind Haru, it was a surprise party. We all flew from Japan to see her.

"Happy Birthday little flower!" Shigure said sweetly. Her mother and I hit him over the head. We looked at each other and she smiled.

"MUMMY! DADDY!" She called out, I looked and she was running over to us crying. I noticed that her hair was shorter. Her mother rushed to her and held her.

"A bunch of boys were picking on her at the movies when we were playing DDR. One yanked her head and another cut her hair. I don't remember anything but being escorted out of the theatre." Haru said calmly.

"Oh no my sweet little girl. What happened after?" Her father asked. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes. She looked at all of us around her which was me, her mother, her father, Shigure and Haru.

"Haru he picked up the boy who cut my hair and threw him out of the arcade. He then shook the boy who pulled my head back. The manager had to get quite a few people to get Hatsu to leave." She threw a smile to Haru.

"Were any of them women?" I asked. She looked at me and she shook her head. I sighed thankfully.

"ANYA!" Momiji shouted and we all parted, he rushed over and hugged her. She smiled when he turned into a rabbit. Of course he had to hug Anya's mother first. She started to laugh when he was nibbling on her neck.

"Momiji quit it! I love you but quit it little guy!" She was laughing histerically** When she said 'I love you' to Momiji, I knew it was in a friendship way but it somehow panged my chest. I walked away looking out the window, it was raining which was a comfort instead of the usual sun.

"So." I heard Haru next to me.

"So?" I asked inquiring what he was saying.

"You're in love with my cousin aren't you?" He said calmly. I hesitated and blushed deeply.

"I haven't even known her for long, how is it possible?" I asked myself.

"Yuki, I hated you for a long time but after I met you I fell in love with you." I shuddered and smiled a little. "So it doesn't really matter how much you know them, once you see that person, you just want to be with that person no matter what."

"Maybe it's because she looks cute." I said dismissing the fact that it was possible that I could have fallen for her.

"Hey what ever you think. I'm going to get some ice cream." He walked away. I stood there watching the rain, my mind was wandering. I felt a tug on my arm. I looked to see Anya, her tears were cleaned and she smiled a little.

"I opened the gift you got me. Thank you so much!" I got her an art kit from Japan.

"You are most welcome Miss Anya." She smiled and leaned up and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed furiously and ran. I looked behind once and saw her standing there waving and smiling.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Yea, I remember that day." Hatori said, he lite up a cigerette.

"Oh are we remembering the last time Yuki saw Anya? Awe it was so adorable, she kissed him on the cheek and he ran. Oh young love!" Shigure sighed. I blushed and slapped him.

"Shut up." I said plainly. I walked up the stairs and went into my room. I saw Anya's suitcases next to my bed. I layed on my bed and shut my eyes. Letting my thoughts drift me into a dreamless sleep.

2 Hours later

I woke up to see someone shaking me. I opened one eye to see Anya close to my face. She smiled and laughed.

"YUKI! I've been trying to wake you up for a while now." She sat down on the floor cross legged. I looked at her and she had her face painted with stars and a moon.

"Where'd you go?" I rubbed my eyes.

"A carnival. I didn't know there was one today. Momiji and I rode on a lot of rides. Hatsu won me a giant stuffed rat!" She exclaimed. I smiled when she smiled and giggled.

"What time is it? I asked.

"Oh it's around seven or eight. I lost track of time, remember this little brit has to get used to the time here." She tapped her head and smiled.

"I completely forgot about my homework! And dinner!" I exclaimed trying to get up. But Anya pushed me back down, she felt my forehead.

"Yikes Yuki-kun you're burning up," She pointed at my face looking very stern, "You will not go to school tomorrow and you will not over work yourself." This was the side of her that I could see she was related to Hatsuharu.

"O-okay." I said stuttering. She got up took one suitcase opened it up and took out some clothes.

"I'm going to stay here for the night just to keep an eye on you." She walked out of my room. I breathed in, 'Is it possible? That I could be in love? I haven't even thought of her in a long time. Maybe...just maybe.' I thought to myself. She walked back in with a short sleeved gray shirt and purple sweatpants.

"Where are you going to sleep?" I asked propping myself up. She placed her used clothes in her suitcase and sat on the end of my bed.

"Here. In this bed of course. But I might not even sleep." She said and shrugged.

"Well I'm going to sleep." I said not caring if I slept in my school clothes. She got up and raised the blankets to cover me. I closed my eyes and smiled inside. She kissed my forehead and layed down beside me.

"Good night Yuki-kun" She whispered. I fell into a deep sleep after that dreaming of her.

**Okay how was that? I hope you all liked it! **I don't know if I misspelled but I'm sorry if I did!**


	6. Wishing

**Thankies again MegassaTheBomber! *Gives another cookie*... I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT MY OWN!**

Anya's POV

I watched Yuki fall asleep, I smiled a little. He looked really sweet when he slept. I got up slowly from the bed making sure not to disturb Yuki, I tip-toed out of the room and quietly closed the door. I walked down the stairs trying not to make any noise, I looked in the living room to see Shigure and Hatori having a smoke. I walked over to them and sat down, neither of them noticed I was there till I cleared my throat.

"Oh hello Anya, how are you?" Shigure said while blowing out some smoke.

"Worried, tired and just a little sad." I said honestly. I picked up Hari's smokes and took out one. I looked at them and they looked shocked. I rolled my eyes and lite it.

"When did you start smoking?" Hatori asked in a somewhat stunned voice. I inhaled and blew out the smoke slowly.

"For a month now, it was because of school. I heard that smoking relieves stress, so I tested it. It did for a while, but I realized it was all in my head, I quit two weeks ago. I guess since I believe now that it will relieve stress, I want to start again." I said with my eyes closed. I opened one eye to see Shigure looking stunned.

"How come school was stressful?" he asked. 'Oh because I failed two exams, missed a few classes because of my asthma and bullying.' I thought in a sarcastic voice.

"Just school work, pressure and the professers didn't help either." I said.

"You realize we can get more information from your school, now that we're your guardians." Hatori said. I glared at him, he looked at me with the same glare. I swore silently. Shigure laughed again and I looked at him.

"I just remembered you have to get into school don't you?" He laughed. I froze, I felt my jaw drop and my cigerette fell on the table.

"S..s..SCHOOL?" I exclaimed. Hatroi snickered a little and put out my smoke. I then hit my head on the table groaning, I got up and walked outside. The air was cool and brisk, I closed my eyes and let out a startling breath.

"Hey Anya." I knew the voice anywhere. Hatsuharu.

"Hey cousin, what are you doing out?" I asked.

"Couldn't sleep, too worried about you." He said while hugging me. I'm really happy that none of the male Sohmas could transform when they hugged me. I have no idea why though, but I was content.

"You have nothing to worry about Hatsu, I won't kill myself." I showed him my left wrist and he let out an angry breath.

"You shouldn't have done that you know. It only makes the pain worse," He turned me and looked at me into my eyes, "Promise me you won't cut yourself again. I don't want to lose my little cousin." His eyes teared up a little. I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek and hugged him tight.

"I promise, I will never cut again." I said quietly.

"Better not," he laughed, "Or I'll become Black Haru and chase ya." He joked. I laughed a little, remembering the fact that I can become a little black Anya. I let him go and we walked aroud the porch, I looked up and saw a bright star.

"Hey Hatsu make a wish!" I exclaimed. He looked up and closed his eyes, he smiled and opened his eyes again. I closed mine and thought 'I wish Yuki and I can finally be together.' I opened my eyes and smiled.

"What'd you wish for?" He asked.

"I can't say fully but I will say one thing." I said.

"Oh and what is that?" He inquired.

"Hope." We stopped at the end of the porch, I grabbed his hand and looked up. He looked up and we saw the moon was full and bright. He sighed and picked me up. I didn't know why though, I looked up at him and he smirked.

"You looked like you were going to fall asleep. Where's your room?" He asked as we got into the house and walked up the stairs.

"Yuki's room." I yawned a little. He looked down at me shocked.

"You're sleeping with Yuki?"

"He's sick, I'm keeping an eye on him. Don't worry I'll be sleeping on the floor for a few nights but tonight can you just place me beside him?" I looked at him and gave him the "Bambi" eyes. He smiled and opened Yuki's door. He walked in quietly and placed me beside Yuki who immediately wrapped his arms around me. I let out a small squeak and smiled. Hatsu pulled a blanket over Yuki and I. He leaned down and kissed my forehead than Yuki's.

"Goodnight Anya." He whispered.

"Goodnight Hatsu." I yawned and closed my eyes. I drifted off to sleep after a few minutes, feeling safe, warm, and happy in Yuki's arms.

**Okay hate me if you don't like this chappie! I'll do better next chapter! I SHALL GIVE COOKIES OUT TO WHOEVER REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER! **


	7. Realization

** I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT MY OWN!**

Yuki's POV...again.

~Dream~

I was curled up in a ball in the small room Akito put me in. I cried and held my head, 'This is not happening again, please not again.' I thought.

"YUKI!" I heard Anya's voice call out. I lifted my head and looked through the bars. She was running from Akito, holding the keys.

"ANYA!" I called out in happiness. She looked behind her and smiled when Akito was slowing. She stopped infront of me and cried a little with a smile.

"I missed you! I didn't know where you went." She cried. She unlocked the door and I fell forward into her arms, she looked up at me and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Anya, I love you. Please say you'll be with me." Her eyes widened and she was going to say something, I knew it was yes but all I heard was a silent scream. She fell from my arms and onto the floor. I saw blood pouring from her back from a stab wound. I looked up in horror to see Akito, smiling with a bloody knife.

"You will always be mine Yuki Sohma. MINE FOREVER!" He shouted.

~End of Dream~

I sat up in my bed in a fright, I was breathing really hard. I looked at my hands, 'It was just a dream, just a dream. Why did my first one end pleasently? And this one in horror? Maybe it's my fear, fear of Akito killing Anya because I love her.' I thought. I heard a groan beside me, I looked and saw Anya asleep. She had her hand on mine pulling me down. I looked outside to see it was morning. I knew I wasn't going to school without waking Anya and unleashing Black Anya. I layed down again and brushed some hair that fell onto her face. She opened one eye and smiled.

"Morning." She yawned a little. Which sounded like a little kitten.

"Hello Anya. How are you?" I asked quietly.

"So tired, so..." She fell back to sleep. I smiled and got around her sleeping form. I walked to the door and left without making a sound. I walked down the stairs rubbing my eyes.

"Oh good morning Yuki. Hope you've slept well." Tohru said.

"I slept fine but I'm a little sick." She immediatley rushed over to me and felt my forehead.

"Oh no you're burning up! You can't go to school today!" She exclaimed. I placed my hand on her shoulder and smiled a little.

"I know." I said

"What?" She asked.

"I know, or else Anya will track me down and drag me back home." I said chuckling and coughing a little. Shigure lowered his paper and smiled.

"Well that's a first," he started, "Maybe she just wants to stay in bed with you all day." I walked over to him and punched his head.

"Pervert." I muttered. Kyo came through the door with a towl around his neck.

"Hey rat what are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for school?" He hissed at me.

"No. I'm sick." I said plainly. He laughed and held his side.

"You're serious?" He laughed.

"You remember how Anya has a black side right?" I said. He stopped and looked at me shocked.

"Yeah I think it's smart that you're listening to her." He said still in shock. I sat down and placed my head on the table.

"Would you like some tea?" Tohru asked.

"If it's no trouble. I don't want you to be late for school." I said.

"Oh it's no trouble. School doesn't start until eight thirty and it's only six thirty right now." She said. I closed my eyes and opened them again to see a mug infront of me. I sat up and began to drink my tea slowly. It started to sooth my throat and it felt good to have something even though it was just tea in my stomach. I looked around just to see Shigure having a cigerette.

"Tohru and Kyo left for school about an hour ago. That tea might be cold." He was wrong it was just perfect. I finished it and placed the mug down.

"Is Anya awake?" I asked.

"Yes she's just in the shower right now. Can't you hear her? She's singing." He said holding his head up and listening. I listened too.

_"I want it all!  
I want it all!  
And I want it now!" _Anya sang. I smiled at her voice, it wasn't perfect and it wasn't horrible it was just her. I got up and started to walk up the stairs. Taking my time I started to hum the song she was singing. I didn't notice the shower was off or that there was water on the floor infont of my door. I opened it and saw Anya in just a towel. She turned and screamed.

"GET OUT YUKI!" She rushed over and slammed the door. I felt my face blush, 'Anya?' I thought shyly.

**AGAIN You can hate me if this chappie sucks! I shall give cookies I swear! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	8. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Okay guys I'm going to be taking a break for a few days...a lot of stuff going on and I gotta think of more ideas...Don't hate me, I love this story and I'm glad you guys love it. I'll write in a few days TTYL! I am sorry, just need time off. Anyone have ideas message me and I'll make sure to dedicate it to one of you!**


	9. A Mix Of Emotions

**Okay I'm backies! SORRY! Just had a really rough week ughness :( oh well I'll try and make this chappie a little longer! **

Shigure's POV

I heard Anya scream and the door slam. I laughed to myself, usually it was I who would be looking in while she was dressing, I never thought Yuki would. I heard soft foot steps coming down the stairs. I looked to see Yuki, very pale and his eyes wide.

"And you call me the pervert." I stated while smirking. I flinched because he usually smacked me when I would say something perverted, but I didn't feel anything. I looked to see him sitting in front of me with his hands over his face.

"It was an accident I swear. I-I didn't notice anything until I saw her." His cheeks flushed and he groaned. I laughed and just smiled.

"Lets hope Anya will forgive you. You know she's a prude." I winked. This time someone smacked me instead. I looked up to see Anya glaring at me.

"Pervert." she said darkly.

'...Oh crap...Black Anya.' I thought. She had a black purple aura around her, she was scary when she changed like this.

Yuki's POV

I looked at Anya towering over Shigure, she was wearing a long sleeved purple shirt and black jeans. Her hair was dripping onto her shoulders and Shigure. I looked at her aura, black and purple. 'Black Anya...damn it.' She smirked and picked up Shigure with one hand, she started to swing him until she let go of him. He went flying through the door.

"YUKI HELP ME!" Shigure screamed. Anya looked at me and smirked. She didn't come near me, she ran to where Shigure screamed. When she was out of sight I heard more screaming and saw a few trees falling. 'I guess since she's older, and the loss of her parents Black Anya has gotten stronger. Heh maybe her and Haru will fight one time.' I thought to myself. I coughed again and started to feel like I was going to pass out. I got up quickly and got my inhaler. I puffed it twice and I could feel my throat loosen. I looked at the door and saw Shigure wobble in. He looked pretty beaten up, he fell to the ground. Anya came in next, dusting off her clothes and shaking her hair.

"Damn it now I have to rince my hair again." She said. She looked at me and her face went into a shade of red that made her look more cute.

"Anya, I'm really sorry about this morning. I didn't know." I said looking down. I felt so ashamed seeing her almost...I blushed just thinking about it.

"Yuki it's okay!" She exclaimed. I looked up and she covered her mouth trying not to giggle. I smiled and she ran up the stairs.

Hatsuharu's POV

"He what?" I exclaimed. Anya called me around 9.

"OW! Hatsu! It was an accident!" She exclaimed. I ran my fingers through my hair. Yuki saw my cousin in just a towel...that was shocking.

"What happened after?" I asked trying to stay calm. She sighed over the phone and laughed.

"It happened." She said giggling. I almost dropped the phone.

"You turned fully black?" I exclaimed, I was smiling like an idiot. She laughed and I heard the phone drop. She picked it back up and laughed.

"Yep! Hatsu I thought you were going to say 'You had sex with Yuki?'" She laughed. I didn't even think of that...oh well.

"So what happened after you came back?" I asked leaning on my bed.

"Well Shigure was on the floor unconcious. Yuki must've had an attack cause he was holding onto his inhalers. And then I ran up here and called you." She said happily. I laughed and tapped on my knee, I was really bored.

"So on a different subject now. You going to school with us?"

"I hate it...I have to wear a freaking skirt! WHY LORD!" She cried at the last part. I laughed really loud and hard. Imaging my cousin, my sweet little punk cousin in a skirt. *Insert Anya in the school uniform with an angry face*

"You'll be..." I laughed, "Oh god I can't believe they're going to do that to you!" I dropped to phone and held my sides. After I calmed down I could feel her anger through the phone.

"You better protect me or I will totally go Black on you." Now that would be scary to see.

"Don't worry about it Anya, me, Yuki, Momiji, Kyo and maybe even Tohrus friends will protect you."

"That'll be fun...I gotta go now. I'm going to fix the door and clean up the yard. I'm just seeing my damage. Wow...anyways see you tomorrow I'm taking my entrance exam. Love you bunches!"

"I love you too cousin. See you tomorrow bright and early." I hung up and layed on my bed, 'There's always tomorrow to challenge her.' I thought

Anya's POV

After I hung up the phone with Hatsu, I looked out the window. I destroyed a few trees, made a small crater a yard away and almost destroyed the front deck. I face palmed 'I'm in trouble now...' I thought. I was thinking what my mum would say. "Anya! That was very silly of you." I know it sounds funny but she always made a scary face that made me and my dad jump. I then thought of my dad, "Anya sweetie you are really destructive and creative but don't put them both together okay hunny?" I felt a tear roll down my cheek thinking of them, I wiped my eyes of unbroken tears and bit my lip.

"I'll try better next time daddy." I said to myself. I took off my shirt and jeans because I didn't want them to get more dirty. I look out a baggy black t-shirt with a cute white and black rat on it, then a pair of purple shorts. I tied up my hair into a pony tail and sighed. I walked down the stairs to see the door repaired and Shigure sitting at the table getting his wounds taken care of by Hatori.

"Sorry sempi...I didn't know my own strength." I bowed and walked out the door. I cracked my fingers and my neck.

"Time for work!" I exclaimed running towards the small crater.

**Alright this is the best I could do...yep four pov's in a row in this one little chappie. I hope you all like it! COOKIES FOR ALL WHO REVIEW!**


	10. She Matters

**I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET JUST MY CHARACTERS! *BTW Anya's fav foods are noodles, pizza, fish and chips, salads and lastly Count Chocula Cereal!* I hope you've all enjoyed my story so far! Thankies so much for reading this!**

No One's POV

Anya walked through the door at around 1 in the after noon, she groaned and fell to the floor. Hatori, Shigure and Yuki came into the front room and saw Anya's body. They walked over to her and saw she was exhausted, the dirt on her face and her ragged breath showed she was tired and worn out.

"Do you think we should leave her like this?" Shigure asked poking Anya in the side, making her groan and curl up a little. Yuki swatted Shigure's hand away and brushed Anyas hair away from her face.

"No someone should carry her up to Yuki's room. And since you can't Yuki, it's either me or Shigure to take her up." Hatori said. The all except Anya who was still on the floor unconcious.

"I wouldn't let that pervert go near Anya. Especially since she is in the state that she is now." Yuki said holding back a cough. Hatori sighed and picked up Anya without any trouble. He took her up the stairs and into Yuki's room. He took off her shirt and shorts, he put on her t-shirt she had on the other night along with her sweatpants. He tucked her into bed and left the room. He walked down the stairs, and went into the kitchen to make himself some coffee.

"Hatori, I'm worried about Aya. She's pushing herself too hard, she's acting like the accident never happened. Is it wrong for an old man like me to think like that?" Hatori shook his head while waiting for his coffee to brew.

"No, we're her guardians now. It's only natural that we'll worry about her, but remember she has her own way coping with the deaths of her parents. I'm surprised her fathers parents didn't want her, but then again they always hated her mother..." Hatori said with little emotion in his voice.

"I'm more surprised that she wanted to come here. Maybe she prefers living with a bunch of zodiac animals than humans. Remember to Har'i she loves all animals in the zodiac except for the horse and the rooster." Shigure smiled at that. Remembering the first time Anya saw most of them in their animal form.

FLASH BACK

Anya was sitting with her mother and father in their large living room. All the Sohma's had flew to London for they're first visit to see the new addition to the Sohma family. Anya was 5 at the time and very smart.

"Anya sweetie, this is your extended family from Japan." Her mother said in perfect English. Anya looked at them and smiled.

"HELLO!" She exclaimed in Japanese. At the time it was only Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Hatori, Ayame, Kagura, Ritsu, Momiji and Hatsuharu, not even Akito would be there.

"Awww she's so cute isn't she Har'i?" Shigure said. Kyo, Hatsuharu and Momiji stepped forward and looked at Anya a little more.

"Can I hug her? Huh Hatori can I?" Momiji asked. Everyone in the room froze, Anya jumped off the couch and rushed toward Momiji, she was only a couple feet tall and she was normal sized *weight* for a girl her age. She hugged Momiji and everyone in the room waited. Momiji hugged her back and he didn't change into his animal form.

"This..is..stunning." Ayame said. Everyone let out their breath and smiled. Shigure patted her on the head and she smiled. She turned around and went back on the couch when everyone was getting too close.

"Mummy? Why was everyone looking at me strange when I hugged the little blonde cutie?" She asked, her voice was soft and very cute.

"Because my little one, your family that is in front of you is cursed." her mother said.

"I've heard about this story! So..." She looked at everyone, she got up and looked at everyone closely. She then poked Kyo on the nose and smiled. He looked stunned a lttle.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked.

"You're that kitty cat from the story!" She exclaimed and she hugged him. How'd she know? No one knew but at least she's not freaking out like everyone else. Her parents and the older Sohmas talked while the younger ones played. They all had to leave rather early around 5 and one Sohma looked back to see Anya smile and wave to him. Yuki Sohma.

END OF FLASH BACK

Hatori made his coffee and sat down with Shigure who had a dreamy look on his face. Har'i closed his eyes and sipped his coffee.

"Please tell me that you are not imaging Anya in a little maid outfit from Ayame's store." Hatori said. Shigure snapped out of it and shook his head.

"Nope, just remembering the first time she met everyone when she was around 5. We were all scared when she hugged Momiji weren't we?" Shigure asked.

"In a way it was stunning, at least we still don't know why or something could happen." Hatori said.

Mean while at school

"So she's living with us for a year, she's coming to school tomorrow for her exam." Tohru told Usa and Hani. She has been telling her two best friends about Anya since the morning. Hatusharu arrived at school late, he didn't really say why though.

"She sounds like a really nice girl Tohru. We will have to meet her." Usa said smiling. Momiji waved to everyone and they all looked at him.

"Don't be mad when she doesn't talk much, she's still-" Hatsuharu covered his mouth.

"She's recovering from jet lag. She's from London, England as you know." Hatsuharu said.

"She's a Sohma isn't she?" Hani asked.

"She's my cousin, she's my father's sisters daughter." Haru said. He uncovered Momiji's mouth and glared at him a little. Everyone heard the bell and it was time to go home. Usa, Hani waved to Tohru and left.

"Momiji you don't say a word. Remember it's up to Hatori and Shigure to tell Tohru, more like Anya's choice." Hatsuharu whispered to Momiji.

"I'm sorry I thought Tohru knew." Momiji said.

"Knew about what?" She asked.

"Nothing never mind, can we come over to see Anya?" Momiji asked looking very excited.

"Sure I think she'd like that." Tohru said with a smile on her face. After that they left.

**Yea yea this chappie sucks just thought everyone would like it...remember I haz cookies for everyone who reviews!**


	11. First day of school, Darkness comes out

**I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET JUST MY CHARACTERS! okay I'm not pleased by how many reviews I'm getting on my last couple chappies...better get a few more after this one...**

**Skipping to the Next day **Anya's POV

I looked in the mirror of Yuki's room, Tohru got me the uniform yesterday which I'm completely grateful for. The shirt and blazer fit me almost perfectly but the skirt...I glared at it. It was a skirt, I hate skirts, at least it was down to my knees. But I still wanted to burn it, I saw the guys uniform and I envyed them. I sighed and brushed my hair into my usual style, over my left eye. I picked up my bag and walked out of the room with a death glare. I walked down the stairs, I saw Yuki, Hatsu, Kyo, Momiji and Tohru waiting for me. Shigure was there talking pictures of me, I heard 'oohs' and I glared at him.

"Oh Anya you look adorable, but don't glare you'll scare people." He said, I groaned and went into the kitchen. I grabbed a mug, the coffee and drank two cups in just a couple of minutes.

"I can glare at people if I want, especially if I have to wear this stupid thing." I pointed to my skirt. Momiji glomped my waist and giggled, I looked down at him and he smiled.

"You look adorable Anya!" He exclaimed, I put down my mug and picked up Momiji hugging him close.

"Thanks Momiji, but it still doesn't help that I hate it." I laughed. I looked at everyone and they were gawking.

"What? Do I look stupid or something?" I put down Momiji and checked myself. I found nothing, I put my hands on my hands on my hips and gave them the 'wtf' look.

"The sun on you..." Hatsu said. I looked and saw the sun had hit me. It didn't bother me, really it didn't.

"So?" I said not caring much.

"You look stunning." Yuki said blushing. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag, I walked out the door and waited outside. I put on my iPod, listening to Glee's 'It's My Life/Confessions'. I hummed a little, then my favorite part came on.

"IT'S MY LIFE!" I shouted to the sky. I couldn't stop myself, I started to dance that my friends and I made. I couldn't help it, it helped me with my anger a little and my high energy. I skipped a few songs after that, choosing my second favorite band The Who's 'My Generation.' I started to feel my voice coming out.

"_People try to put us d-down  
__Just because we get around_  
_Things they do look awful c-c-cold _  
_I hope I die before I get old _

_This is my generation _  
_This is my generation, baby _

_Why don't you all f-fade away _  
_And don't try to dig what we all s-s-say  
__I'm not trying to cause a big s-s-sensation _  
_I'm just talkin' 'bout my g-g-g-generation _

_This is my generation _  
_This is my generation, baby _

_Why don't you all f-fade away _  
_And don't try to d-dig what we all s-s-say _  
_I'm not trying to cause a b-big s-s-sensation _  
_I'm just talkin' 'bout my g-g-generation _  
_This is my generation _  
_This is my generation, baby _

_People try to put us d-down  
__Just because we g-g-get around _  
_Things they do look awful c-c-cold _  
_Yeah, I hope I die before I get old _

_This is my generation _  
_This is my generation, baby" _I stopped and laughed when I noticed Yuki, Kyo, Hatsu, Momiji and Tohru staring at me. I took out my earbuds and put my iPod away.

"What were you singing?" Hatsu asked in englished.

"My Generation by the Who" I said in Japanese. He smiled and patted my head. We started to walk, I hung back and just stared at my feet. I wasn't wearing my converse, I wore my high heeled black boots. I heard everyone in front of me laughing at something. I didn't care, I was dreading going to school. I heard someone beside me.

"So you excited for school?" It was Tohru.

"No I want to go back, and sleep. Oh and clean a little." I said.

"C'mon it'll be fun! My friends will really like you." She said tugging on my arm making me walk faster. I groaned and started to get irritated. Hatsu looked at me and I saw a little scare in his face.

"Tohru I don't think it's a good idea to tug on Anya's arm for a long time to make her walk faster.." he warned her. She looked at me and I think she either quietly screamed or squeaked. I glared in front of me and saw teens gathering at I guess was the entrance of the school. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked to see it was Kyo. Wow of all people it was him.

"Listen, if anyone causes you to go black, just don't kill them." He said.

"Why?" I asked feeling a little calmer.

"'Cause that's our job." He pointed to himself, Yuki, Momiji and Hatsu. I smiled and nodded, I felt the black side of me go away into its corner. I walked in front of the school and closed my eyes.

A couple hours later...

I finished my exam and waited outside for the others for lunch. I took out my cell phone and texted my friend William.

_I took my entrance exam...I MISS YOU :'( /3 -Me_

_I hope you got it...I MISS YOU MORE! WE ALL MISS YOU! :'( :'( -William _

_I hate the school...I have to wear a skirt! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE THEM! -Me_

_XD XD OMG! You poor thing, anyways it's late, you know...I love you! 3 -William_

_Nighty night love!- Me. _I closed my phone and smiled. William Blake was the best guy friend ever! He, Amy, Gina and John were my best friends, we were all the "outcasts" of the school...but we loved each other. I heard the bell and groaned. I was looking for everyone when I felt someone push me onto the tree I was leaning against.

"Well you're new aren't cha?" He asked. Yikes he had bad breath and he towered over me.

"Why don't you just go to the stupid chicks around here? I'm sure they'll love you." I coughed. He slapped me and shook me.

"You're going to do what I say and you'll like it bitch." I rubbed my cheek and felt my black side come out.

"I'll tell you what to do idiot..." I stated. I then blacked out...

**Ooooo what'll happen...Next chappie will be Black Anya's fight :D...Review or I'll stop writing! *My Generation by The Who* *It's My Life/Confession cover by GLEE***


	12. The Fight and Light is back

**I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET JUST MY CHARACTERS! ...alright I screwed up some words on the last chapter sorry, wasn't feeling well...**

Black Anya's POV

I finally came out, I saw the ass who was threatening me...jesus, I had to laugh. He was tall and tried to puff out his chest. He was one of those idiots like back at home, acne, greasy hair, and skinny as hell. I laughed really hard and his face got really red and he began to sputter.

"Look you stupid idiot, if you're gonna fight me, do it now." I stated with a smirk.

"Or else what?" He asked with anger in his voice. I yawned and stretched, damn jetlag.

"I will get my cousin and we'll take you. Two against one, seems fair since I see a couple asses behind you." I saw he had two chums behind him, this guy seemed like Draco Malfoy from Harry Potter, needing friends just to do a fight.

"Oh and who's your cousin?" He asked with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and pushed myself from the tree and punched him in the stomach. He doubled over and kneeled on the ground.

"On second thought I don't need my cousin I can just take you guys myself."

"You're just a girl, and it's three against one." He said with a groan. I laughed evily. I began to kick the guy in the gut over and over, he began to cough and there were people beginning to surround us. Some were cheering me some were telling the two idiots who stood in fear to get me. I looked at them and stopped kicking the idiot. I walked in front of the two idiots, they looked like their friend who is on the ground.

"Go ahead punch me, but face the consequences." I closed my eyes and heard them whimpering. I then felt pain on my right eye and my stomach. I groaned little and held my stomach but then I smirked.

"You think that hurt me?" I said, "I've dealt with worse people than you." But then I felt my legs being kicked and I fell. I hate being knocked down, even when I'm black I can still be weak, because one: jetlag, two: I'm tired from fighting and three: I didn't feel like getting into a huge fight.

"YO ANYA!" I heard my cousin Hatsu call me. I tried to yell but someone kicked me in the jaw. I spat out blood and groaned.

Hatsuharu's POV

"I sense her waves coming from that crowd, but it's strange, she seems to have a dark side." Hana said in her ususal monotoned voice. I panicked, she was black Anya. I looked over at the crowd and saw people cheering. I ran over to it and pushed through the crowd.

"Move it you idiots!" I almost yelled, when I finally got through to the middle, I saw Anya, her black aura was fading and she was bleeding from her mouth. She opened her eyes a little and smiled. I couldn't take it, I was so pissed! I turned into Black Haru...

Normal POV

Black Haru smirked and ran towards the two guys who were punching the hell out of his cousin Anya. I picked both of them up and swung them around and threw them into the air. When they came back down he punched them in the guts, as soon as they hit the ground, Hatsu kneeled to their level.

"If I see either of you beating up my cousin, I'll send you both higher. Got it?" He said through his teeth. They both whimpered and ran away. He then turned around to see Anya trying to stand up but failing miserably. He wald over to her and scooped her up.

"Hey Hatsu, did you see the guy I beat up?" She said in a whisper. He shook his head and sighed.

"What the hell did you do?" He asked. He started to walk out of the crowd towards the others, who were looking very concerned.

"I'll tell you once I remember. Heh some day huh?" She said and fell unconcious. Hatsu had her bag on his back, he picked it up without people looking.

"What happened Haru?" Tohru asked, she touched Anyas face and Anya winced while still unconcious.

"The only thing I saw was Anya on the ground with two guys beating her up...she was Black Anya but I guess she got out of it when they started to beat her up." He stated.

"Let's take her to the nurse, she looks pretty beaten up." Uo said. They all started to walk into the school, Momiji was trying not to cry and held Anyas limp hand, Yuki was mad as hell, Kyo was...Kyo, and Tohru was just worrying about Anyas injuries.

**Yea yea alright I know this chapter sucks okay? And it's really short but w.e, Please just review, I'm trying really hard to come up with ideas...COOKIES! Remember I am giving out cookies!**


	13. Worries for Her

**I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET JUST MY CHARACTERS! Okay two Chappies in one day...hope you guys like this one!**

**Tohru's POV**

I watched Hatsuharu carry Anya into the school, it was a shock to see Anya like that. Her face was swelling up and she was bleeding. Kyo touhed my shoulder, I looked up and he just stared at me.

"Don't worry, she'll make it." He told me. I sighed in a little relief. Uo and Hana walked into the school too, probably just going to the roof where we usually had lunch, Momiji went along with Hatsuharu, which left me with Yuki and Kyo.

"Yuki, what's wrong? You seem really tense." I asked Yuki.

"I'm alright Miss Honda, I just wish I knew who did that to Anya." He said looking at where Momiji and Hatsuharu took her.

"Oh now you're starting to care you dumb rat?" Kyo said in spite.

"I've always cared about friends and family as you know stupid cat." Yuki said back.

"DON'T CALL ME STUPID YOU LITTLE RODENT!" Kyo shouted. I sighed, another fight, I didn't want to get in the middle so I left quietly. I walked into the school and saw Momiji sitting by the nurses door.

"Oh hey Tohru!" He said happily. I sat down next to him and smiled.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Just waiting to go in and see Anya. Never seen her this beaten up before."

"Before? You mean this has happened before?" I asked, he nodded and looked down. Seeing him like that reminded me of when he was telling me about his mother.

"Yea, when we were still kids, Haru and I went to visit Anya a lot during the summer. One day we were down by the water side in the city, some teens were making fun of her. The were poking her and pushing her, she got really upset and she came out as little black Anya. But she couldn't do anything, they beat her up. Haru came and saved her, because the teens were going to push her into the water. Haru saved her then and he saves her now." Momiji explained. I couldn't imagine anyone would want to hurt Anya, I haven't even known her for long but it still shocked me. The nurse came out with Hatsuharu, he looked calm but worried.

"Mr. Sohma, she'll be fine, she just needs rest." She said touching his arm.

"May I ask if I could take the rest of the day off to take care of her?" He asked. She nodded and went back into the office. He looked at Momiji and I.

"Don't worry she's fine, minor cuts and briusng." He said calmly. I sighed in relief, 'thank goodness' I thought.

"So you're taking her to sensi's house?" Momiji asked. He and I stood up at the same time.

"Yea, might as well, I don't think Akito will want her around...he'll try and hurt her." Haru said. The nurse came out with Anya, she looked so worn out. She turned towards us and waved a little. Momiji hugged her gently and I smiled a little.

"Hi, I found out some news." She whispered.

"What is it?" I asked kindly.

"I passed the exam!" she exclaimed softly. She tried to smile but she winced and groaned. Momiji hugged her a little tighter and she patted his head.

"Come on Anya, time to go to Shigures." Haru said as he picked her up. She laid her had on his shoulder and I guess she fell asleep. Haru began to walk out.

"Oh Haru?" I asked. He turned and nodded, "Make sure she'll be okay." I said.

"I will Tohru. See you later." With that he left.

"Tohru don't worry! She'll be okay!" Momiji said with a smile. I smiled too, but in the back of my mind I was still worrying.

**Yuki's POV**

Kyo and I fought until I won...again. I saw Hatsuharu carrying Anya, she didn't look half bad now but she still looked pretty beaten up. Kyo muttered something about me being a stupid rat, that wasn't new. I walked over to where Hatsu stopped for a moment.

"How's she doing Haru?" I asked.

"She's fine, but the nurse did say that she needs rest, so today I'm taking the day off to take care of her." He stated. I thought for a moment, 'would it be wise to leave an unconcious girl in the same house with a pervert...nope'

"Just make sure Shigure isn't in the room when you go out for any reason." I said. He nodded and smiled a little.

"I'll guard her don't worry Yuki." He said. Anya opened her eyes a little and glared.

"I can still hear you, you know?" She said quietly. Haru laughed and gently picked her up again. Then they started to talk in english which left me in the dark. She stopped at looked at me.

"Sorry Yuki-kun, I was telling Haru about the fight. I'll tell you more," She paused to yawn a little, "When I'm better." Haru started to walk away, he waved with his free hand. I watched until they were out of sight.

'Please let her be alright...' I thought.

**Yayss Done this chappie! PLEASE REVIEW! Next chapter will be a surprise! THANKIES EVERYONE!**


	14. Just thinking about you

**I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET JUST MY CHARACTERS! **

**Anya's POV**

~Dream Sequence~

I was laying in a field, the sun was bright and not a cloud in the sky. I sat up to see it was a field of poppys and strawberries, I closed my eyes and felt the cool breeze through my hair. I wasn't in Japan anymore, but I don't think I was in this field as a child, this must be my place. The one place where I felt happy. I looked around to see Yuki picking strawberrie, his eyes were bright purple, and his hair was lighter gray than when I was awake. I stood up and ran towards him.

"YUKI!" I shouted happily. He turned and smiled widely. He placed the basket beside him and ran towards me. He picked me up when we met and I started to giggle.

"My Anya, my sweet beautiful Anya." He whispered into my ear. I blushed and kissed him on the cheek, I leaned my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Yuki, I'm so happy now." I said. He pulled my head up and looked at me in the eyes. He kissed me softly and smiled.

"I love you Anya." He said. But then everythingwent dark. I was sitting on the ground alone. I wasn't sad, I wasn't happy. I was stuck...

"I'm freaking out now..." I said to myself. I heard voices around me, they were angry and disappointed.

"YOU FREAK!"  
"YOU'LL NEVER LIVE!"  
"YOU ARE A PIECE OF SHIT!"  
"JUST DIE ALREADY ANYA!"

I started to cry and hold myself, I felt like everything and everyone I loved...left me.

~End Of Dream~

I shot out of bed and covered my face. I've been crying, I looked around and noticed I was in Yuki's room. I looked outside, the sun was setting. 'How long have I been asleep?' I thought, I uncovered my legs and saw a few cuts and briuses. I didn't want to try and move, I saw my cell on the bedside table. I picked it up and checked the time '6:50pm'. I facepalmed and groaned. I decided to text Momiji.

_'My little man! What's happening? I just woke up!' -Me  
'ANYA! You missed it! After you left with Haru, Yuki freaked out whenever people asked if he was okay...it was a little scary..how are you though?'-Momiji  
'Yuki...irritated? wow that does sound scary...I'm okay, just totally freaked out about what happened...remember I was black Anya...anyways should I leave ya alone? :( if I'm bothering you in your karate lesson I AM SO SORRY! :'( -Me  
'NO but I do have to do my homework...I'll see you tomorrow before I go to school...I hope you get better! I LOVE YOU ANYA-KUN!'-Momiji_

I closed my phone and thought for a moment, 'Alright I should either get up...or I can just lay here doing nothing...yea I should get up but not go far.' I got up and tried to walk but fell back on the bed. I saw I was in a pair of black shorts and a white t-shirt. I hoped to god Hatsu didn't change me into this...or shigure for that matter. I got up again and walked slowly to the door. I opened it and looked down to hear everyone conversing about something. I walked to the bathroom and shut the door behind me.

2 Minutes Later  
I got out of the bathroom and walked to the stairs. I sat on the first few steps and sighed, I didn't feel like going down, I just wanted to hear them talk.

"Would you stop bugging me you stupid cat?" I heard Yuki, he did sound very irritated.

"Why should I? Don't you want to see your little girlfriend upstairs? Or should I take a look instead." Kyo said I could hear his smirk. I heard a loud punch and a gasp.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I heard Yuki yell. Now that was startling, I heard his footsteps running from the living room to the back of the house. I walked down cautiously, holding onto the rail. When I reached down I looked at everyone. They all seemed shocked and concerned.

"What happened to make Yuki upset?" I asked them. They all looked at me and nodded towards Kyo on the ground. I walked towards him and kneeled to his side. I glared at him and he glared back.

"It's your fault." He said. I rolled my eyes and lightly slapped him on the cheek.

"You should've listened to him, then maybe he wouldn'tve punched you." I smiled a little. I got up and held my hand out for him. He took it and I pulled him up, trying not to fall down. I didn't but I did stumble.

"Yuki ran to the back, I don't know where though." Shigure said with a sigh. I walked away and walked towards where I heard Yuki's footsteps earlier. I saw a hole in the wall and I sighed. I didn't want to go outside so I stood there and cupped my hands over my mouth.

"YUKI SOHMA GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" I shouted. I waited there listening closely, I felt something on my feet. I looked down to see gray rat on my foot. It looked up at me and stood on it's hind legs.

"I bumped into a girl and I turned like this when you called." He looked down, I cupped my hand again and picked him up.

"Next time you get really worried, don't take it out on others. 'Cause next time if I get really hurt I.." He touched my lips with his paws.

"Don't even say it." I smiled and scratched his head. I placed him back on the ground and we *him still being a rat* looked at the stars. I heard poof and I looked next to me. He looked at me and smiled gently. I looked behind me to see a blanket...wait where did that come from, I shrugged and placed it around Yuki. He sighed and leaned against me.

'Oh what a day...' I thought

**Did I do good this time? let's hope so! I don't know if I completed my promise with the surprise in this chapter...ENJOY!**


	15. Kiyomi is coming!

**I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET JUST MY CHARACTERS! Okaiis this chappie is dedicated to my friend Kali! Also this chappie has swearing in it...dw just a few words : 3******

_Name: Kiyomi_  
_Hair: Brown in pigtails, curled at the bottom_  
_Eyes: Green_  
_Outfit: Pink T-Shirt and Jean Shorts with converse and a bag with lots of pins and buttons_  
_Personality: like haru :P_  
_Likes: peek-a-poohs_  
_Dislikes: Leeks_

Anya's POV ~Nightfall~

I was drifting asleep when my phone went off 'La La Land' by Demi Lovato, I groaned and picked it up.

"This is Anya Sohma..who may I ask who this is?" I said very tired. Yuki beside me stirred a little.

"ANYA! It's Me Kiyomi!" I knew it!

"Oh my god! Kiyomi! How are ya girl?" I said almost loud enough to wake up Yuki.

"I miss you! But I gotz good news..." She paused I heard her giggling. I forgot she's my very close friend, like my sister back in London, she's exactly like my cousin Hatsuharu.

"What's the news girly?" I asked laying back down gently.

"How would you feel if I came to Japan?" She asked slowly.

"AWESOME!" I said a little loud, Yuki opened one eye and closed it again. I clapped my hand over my mouth.

"How would you feel if I told you I'm on the plane coming to Japan?" I had to quickly get out of the room and out of the house. I ran as quickly as I could to where I had to replant the trees I knocked over a couple days ago. I didn't care about the pain in my legs.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" I started to dance and scream in happiness.

"Owww Anya! Calm down I'll be there in the morning, you'd better pick me up! And bring you're cousin with you! Since you've told me about him I can't get him out of my head!"

"I will! I will! Oh my god have I told you how much I love you?" I said I felt like I was crying.

"No tell me again." I heard her smirk.

"I love you with a bunch of strawberries, chocolate syrup and sprinkles with ice cream!" I heard her laugh.

"Okay I'll let you get back to sleep, Love you muchies Anya!"

"Bye bye!" I closed my phone and I couldn't stop giggling along the way home. I stopped, 'Home...this is my home now...maybe I belong here.' I thought. I saw a couple lights on and someone in the door.

"Anya Sohma," damn it, it was Shigure, "Why did you scream?" I walked up to him with puppy eyes.

"I'm just happy that my friend Kiyomi is coming to Japan in the morning..." He glomped me and twirled me around, yea he kinda reminds me of Tamaki Suo from Ouran High School Host Club**.

"I can't wait to meet her! She'll stay with us, because as you know Akito will most certainly not let her stay here."

"I know Shigure, now can you let me go I wanna sleep, we have to pick her up around seven. And before that we have to pick up Hatsuharu, she wants to meet him. Ever since I told her about him, she's been crazy to meet him." I told Shigure. He placed me down and patted my head, I walked gently up the stairs, my legs started to hurt like a bitch. I walked into Yuki's room and tucked myself back into bed. I wrapped my arms around Yuki's torso and closed my eyes. I fell asleep after I heard a sweet sigh from Yuki.

* * *

~**Very Early in the Morning**~

I sat at the table with my head in my hand and a "fag" in my mouth **(Fag is Cigerette in London slang)**, I stared at Shigue who looked very excited. He was singing to himself "Anya's friend, Anya's friend all for me Anya's friend." I was too tired to even slap him.

"What's wrong Anya? Not used to getting up this early?" I glared at him.

"No, I'm just irritated that Hatsu said 'he'll be here in fifteen minutes', he said that over thirty minutes ago!" I exclaimed. I took a puff from my fag and blew it out slowly.

"Remember he's probably dragging Momiji with him, those two are almost impossible to detatch sometimes." I grunted and drank some of my coffee that was in front of me. We heard a knock on the door and the door slide.

"Sorry we're late, Momiji wanted to come along." Hatsu said, he looked relativley awake and Momiji looked like his usual perky self.

"Morning Anya!" He exclaimed. I nodded and put out my smoke, I drank the rest of my coffee and got up.

"Let's go." I said, I felt like a total zombie. I wasn't awake, I didn't even take a shower because I thought we were leaving around five. Hatsu picked me up and we walked out of the house.

"Remember what the nurse said, you need rest. So you will not be walking a lot today." He said calmly.

"Bite me, today I wanna walk." I tried my best to get out of his grip but he wouldn't let go! After that we got into Shigure's car (idk if he has one can't remember XD) and started to drive.

**One Hour later -Still on the highway-**

"Hey Anya, do you know how many cars that are red so far?" I shook my head a little, "There are 69 red cars so far...oh wait 70 now." I laughed a little. Hatsu and I were listening to my iPod. The song that was on was english, luckily for him he understands english.

"Can we listen to that band again?" He asked. I was shocked, it wasn't a band. It was Glee, there cover for the song "My Life Would Suck Without You."

"You're kidding me right? You have to, it's not a band it's Glee. I can't believe a guy like you would like Glee!" I started to laugh really hard. I didn't even notice when we got to the airport.

"We're here Anya, and an hour to spare. Anyone want something to eat and drink?" Shigure asked.

"ME! I'd love a chocolate milkshake right now." I exclaimed.

"I'd like some noodles!" Momiji said.

"Eh, a milkshake sounds alright to me." Hatsu said. I turned off my iPod and with the help of Hatsu I got out of the car. As we got in quite a lot of people came out. It was scary, last time I was in an airport was a few days ago but I was coming out not going in. We got in without getting hurt and was greeted by more people.

"We'd better find some place with milkshakes or I will be cranky." I said. We looked for at least half an hour until I saw McDonalds!

"MCDONALDS! THEY HAVE MILKSHAKES!" I exclaimed, I got out of Hatsu's arms without any struggle this time and ran into the restaurant.

"Welcome to McDonalds how may I help you?" the kind woman worker asked me.

"I would really like a chocolate milkshake and large french fries please!" I said with a smile. She smiled back at me and rang everything up $6.23.

"That will be six dollars and twenty-three cents please." I gave her a ten and she gave me my change. As soon as I got my fries and shake I turned to see Hatsu, Momiji and Shigure waiting for me at a booth.

"Well looks like you got your food." Shigure said with a smile. They got up and Hatsu picked me up again, he took of my milkshake and smiled. I felt my cell vibrate. I checked and it was a texted from Kiyomi.

'_I'm HERE COME PICK ME UP!' -Kiyomi  
'We're on our way, we're coming out of McDonalds now...where are you?' -Me  
'I'm near the Ardene...can you believe it? See you in a bit! *hearts*' -Kiyomi  
'See ya in a few!' -Me_

**Well how was that? I hope you all enjoy it! Love ya much! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Another Authors Note

**Alright everyone my friend Kali is gonna write about how and why her character is coming to Japan to see Anya. I'll post her prequel to this story! **

**Anyone have any ideas at all message me idm oh yea message me on Facebook too My name there is: Dementra-Alice Rose Roach! **

**You guys are awesome! ^_^**


	17. KIYOMI'S POV

**HEYY ALRIGHTY THANKIES TO MY GREAT FRIEND KALI! HERE IS CHAPTER 16! I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR THE CHARACTERS JUST MY OWN! OH! And Kali has the rights to her character!**

Kiyomi's POV

"Mom! I'm running away okay?" I yelled as I packed my stuff and gathered my money.

"okay! I love you!" my mother yelled from downstairs. She knew I wouldn't go far, but this time I was. I have had enough of London. I have a plan. My plan is to go see Anya, if you haven't been paying attention….Anya's my best friend. She used to live here in London but then her parents died and she moved to japan to stay with family. She always tells me about her family, especially about her cousin Hatsuharu, he seems ..*cough* adorable *cough*…..I'll leave that to the imagination. I really miss anya and it's not like I can't transfer to a school in japan, as long as I have my mom fax me papers I can probably muster up enough money to enrole and stay at a hotel. I went online and got an estimate on tickets for flights to japan, its not too bad, nothing a part-time job couldn't cover.

So I hopped on a plane to japan. It was a 12-hour flight. It really sucked, I hope she enjoys my company because during the 12 hours here I had some punk blasting scream with a whiny 5 year old kicking my chair. I'm usually an alright tempered person, but some people just irritate me.

I texted Anya when I was on the plane, it helped pass the time I guess. When it was time to get off the plane I collected me bags and went to the washroom to change, like I'd let Hatsuharu see me in my track pants and sweatshirt. Then I waited for Anya on the bench by Ardenes. I took out my English to Japanese book, I'd definetly need to brush up on my Japanese.

**Alrighty everyone it's short but awesome! :D :D **


	18. Picking up a friend and New plans

**I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET! I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS AND MY FRIEND KALI OWNS HERS! Please don't kill me I know it's been a while since I updated!**

**Anya's POV**

I saw Ardene and I tried to get out of Hatsuharus arms because I wanted to see Kiyomi badly. Hatsu grip tightened and I looked at him with a pout. He smirked and shook his head.

"You suck you know." I said. He took another of my milkshake and nodded.

"You know it cousin." I felt Momiji tap on my ankle and I looked down, he smiled and pointed at a girl who was running towards me. She was wearing a jean skirt and a nice pink top, her hair was in cute pig-tails.

"KIYOMI!" I shouted. Hatsu finally put me down and I ran towards her with open arms.

"ANYA!" she shouted back. We crashed into each other and fell to the ground. We were laughing like hell, I hugged her tight.

"Anya, you're crushing me!" She squeaked. I let her go and got help up from Momiji, and Shigure got Kiyomi, he made sure that she didn't touch his waist or hug him. Momiji however trid to hug her. Luckily Hatsu and Shigure got him, she looked at them.

"Don't mind them, Momiji is just a strong kid, they don't want you to get hurt." I shrugged.

"No worries, so that guy," she pointed at Hatsu, "is your cousin Hatsuharu?" She started to blush and smile. I shook my head and smiled.

"I should have never told you about him, you're now going completely gaga over him." She shook her head furiously, almost whipping me in me in the face with her pigtails. But thankfully they only hit my shoulders. She's so short she's adorable.

"Nonononononononono." she kept saying while the guys were getting her bags. I saw she had about three suitcases (including the backpack on her back).

"Why is she saying no a lot Anya?" Momiji asked me, I realized that it was distraction so Hatsu could pick me up.

"Alrighty one, Hatsu I'm alright. two, I asked her a question and she freaked out." I smirked a little and lightly slapped Hatsu in the chest. Momiji quickly poked Kiyomi in the shoulder. She turned towards him and smiled. I stared at the ceiling until it got really boring and very annoying.

"So that's your friend Anya?" Shigure asked me.

"Yep, I'm glad she's here. I love living with you guys but I really wanted my little Kiyomi." I said.

"What makes her laugh Anya?" Hatsu asked me. I poked my chin for a minute and smiled.

"Peek-a-Boo" I said in a sweet voice. When I said that though she started to quickly smile and jump up and down. We got into the parking lot and she was still bouncing.

"Kiyomi wanna play with me?" Momiji asked. She smiled and nodded her head really fast. We got into the car, I was glad that I got to sit on Hatsu's lap. I plugged the head phones in mine and his ears, I put on the song "Vanilla Twilight" By Owl City. I saw he closed his eyes and leaned his head against mine. I don't remember much because I fell asleep.

~Dream~

I was laughing with my friends in front of our school, we were laughing because we all took a test. I was in Gryffindor, Will was in Ravenclaw, Amy and Gina were in Slytherin and Kiyomi was in Hufflepuff. She was exclaiming "OH MY GOD I'M IN A SPARKLY VAMPIRE HOUSE!" I couldn't help but laugh really hard.

"WHY ME?" She exlaimed.

"Because it's awesome!" Gina said.

"And I'm in Ravenclaw because I'm as hot as Cho Chang! I dated you sweet heart." Will said in a sexy voice. This made Kiyomi really scream, she didn't like anyone else besides my cousin.

"And I'm in Gryffindor because I'm brave and smart." Just than a spider fell onto my shoulder, I screamed and cried. They all laughed at me.

"No way Anya you're just in Gryffindor because you're like Ron Weasley!" Amy exclaimed. I pouted and casted my eyes downward. Will wrapped his arms around me and patted my hair.

"Nah she's smart and brave," I smiled at him, "But she's just terrified of horses and spiders." I narrowed my eyes and stuck out my tongue.

"Not my fault that Neffy hated jeans." Neffy was Wills pet horse who loved everyone except me, first and last time I tried to ride her, she freaked out and chased me until Will finally got a hold of her. Will hugged me, this was a couple years ago, Will and I dated for a few months. We all heard the bell ring and we all groaned.

"See you in cooking Anya." The girls said together. Will and I had a spare, but I loved to spend it alone. Will got up and kissed me on the nose.

"See you tomorrow?" He said. I nodded and he left. I stared down at my bag, my books and iPod were in there, waiting to be held. But instead I grabbed my phone.

~End of Dream~

I felt someone shaking me, I opened one eye and saw it was Hatsu, Yuki and Kiyomi looking down at me. I smiled and got up, they all sighed and shook their heads.

"Thanks for making me listen to Spice Girls cousin." Hatsu said in an almost death tone. That sort of scared me...but I knew he was just joking..I hope.

"Awe I know how much you love Scary Spice." I said laughing, he walked out of the room and slammed the door. Kiyomi looked at me then at the door.

"Sorry Anya you know I love you but, I gotta see if Hatsu is alright." She said, she hugged me and ran out of the room. Leaving me with Yuki, he smiled at me and ruffled my hair a little.

"So that's Kiyomi?" he asked smiling.

"Yep that's Kiyomi, short, loving and very adorable." I said, I sat up and leaned on the head board. Yuki sat on the edge of the bed and sighed.

"Does she know about the curse?"

"No, I don't want her to know until you all can trust her. But trust me she is very trustworthy, she hasn't even told anyone about my very deep secret."

"It will take time you know, plus where will she sleep?" I tapped on my head a little.

"She can sleep with Tohru can't she? For a while I mean, I have an idea for where she and I can stay." He looked at me with very wide eyes.

"I thought you were staying here with us?" He said out of breath.

"Of course but only for about a month, I'm thinking of asking Hatori or Akito or Shigure for permission to build more onto this house. You know a couple bedrooms on the ground floor maybe?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me, but where will you get the wood and cement for that?" I looked at him, seriously is he that thick?

"Yuki-kun I was thinking of getting it myself but I need men to build it...do you think all the men in the family will help? But not Akito, I never ever want him around."

"I know Haru, Shigure and Momiji will help out." I laughed a little, thinking of all the men in overalls and very loose shirts. If Kiyomi could see my thoughts she would be blushing and smiling like a fool.

"Alrighty, hey maybe we can ask Kagura for help too." He had a shell shock face when I suggested that.

"Okay no, for one thing, she would be clinging onto Kyo for dear life, and another thing she would freak out if she saw him in work clothes."

"Oh you mean overalls and a loose shirt? Yea she would really have a hissy fit." I held my tongue to hold off a giggle. Even Yuki was red, trying not to laugh. I looked over at the clock, 9:34am. I looked at Yuki, I knew my eyes widened.

"I'm not at school because I'm looking after you." He said quietly.

"Wait what about Hatsuharu? And Kiyomi? Where did they go?" I started to spring out of the bed when Yuki pushed me down.

"He's going to school, Shigure is down stairs helping Kiyomi with her forms to transfer to our school." I closed my eyes and smiled.

"_Guess school is going to be more difficult now, I just wish mum and dad were here._" I said in English to myself. I opened one eye and saw Yuki trying to figure out what I said.

"What did you say Anya?" he asked me.

"I said 'Guess school is going to be more difficult now, I just wish mum and dad were here.' Difficult meaning, protecting Kiyomi and getting her to not hug any of you guys. Also she has to brush up on her language skills, it's going to be a fun time with her at school." I slowly got up again and swung my feet out of bed.

"Do you need help?" He asked.

"No I'm just going downstairs for some coffee, I need some more if I'm going to stay awake." I walked out of the room and I felt Yukis hands on my back just to steady me. We walked down the stairs carefully and I was walking perfectly fine by the time we got down the last step.

"ANYA!" Kiyomi shouted and hugged me really tight.

"_Hey my little Kiyomi, how's the paper work going? Oh and your Japanese?" _

_"Great, although I like talking like this a little more,"_ She switched to Japanese so Shigure and Yuki could understand, "Everything is going smoothly, although I don't know why Shigure has been staring at me in awe." I looked at Shigure and he held his hands up in defence.

"Did you try anything?" I asked with a small hint of venom in my voice.

"N-no! I was just admiring how cute she looked." He said nervously.

"If she tells me anything about you-"

"No worries Anya, I wouldn't dare or dream of hurting or harassing your dear friend." The atmostphere was really thick with tense.

"Okay then! Shigure," I said while going into the kitchen making more coffee, "I have an idea, and I hope you like it."

"What is it?" He asked with a slight hint of curiousity.

"I was thinking of making two or three new additions to the house. You know a bedroom for me, a bedroom for Kiyomi with a joint bathroom and a bedroom for Kyo." He looked at me and started to tap the table.

**Alright I know I suck at writing stories right now, also I'm getting busy trying to go back to my sleeping time...school starting in 19 days... joy to the world. Also my keyboard is really screwed up so if I made some errors I tried to correct them but the stupid thing won't work! Next chapter what will happen? ^_^**


	19. Short short Chapter

**I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET! I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS AND MY FRIEND KALI OWNS HERS! Please don't kill me I know it's been a while since I updated!**

My heart was racing as he kept on tapping the table, this was fair really. Everyone in the house had their own room, it was fair.

"CUT TO THE CHASE MAN! YOU ARE REALLY MAKING ME NERVOUS!" I said but more or less shouted. Shigure looked at me and smiled.

"Of course you, Kyo, and Kiyomi can have your own rooms, it seems fair enough." He said with a cat like smile on his face.

"YAY! ANYA WE GET OUR OWN ROOMS!" Kiyomi hugged me tight, but I had a suspicion that Shigure wanted me to do something. While Yuki and Kiyomi were in the other room *being in Yuki teaching her how to speak Japanese*, I looked at Shigure and sighed.

"What did you want me to do?" I said in a low voice.

"I think it would be a nice idea if you could include Tohru with designing the rooms. You've barely had time to get to know her better. Please, we'll all be living here for a while."

"Fine by me, sorry if I sound rude, but right now I don't care. I just want to sleep, I don't care about school, my social life, or anything right now." It was really true, I was so tired I could've fallen asleep standing up there.

"Maybe you should be sleeping then, I don't feel in the mood to have a house in a mess again" I knew what he meant by a mess, Yuki and Kyo fought all the time, Kyo was often flipped either through a wall or out the door. I waved thanks to Shigure and staggered up the stairs, into Yuki's room and flopped onto the bed, where I drifted into a dreamless slumber.

Tohru's POV

School wasn't as much fun as it was, Kyo, Momiji and Hatsuharu seemed really tense. Hani was muttering to herself about how their energy was off, more off than usual. Before I knew it, school was over and I was walking home with the three Sohmas.

"Is there anything wrong?" I asked all three.

"No, just something is happening that's all." Hatsuharu said.

"He's just worried about Anya, she's still getting used to the time here. Oh and Kiyomi, her friend is here. She's really funny, especially when ever Haru looked at her, she would be giggling." Momiji said in his usual bright voice.

"She's going to be more trouble now, I just know it." Kyo said, he seemed to dislike Anya and the newest guest Kiyomi.

"What do you have against my cousin Kyo? She's been nothing but nice to you, even when she was a child, she never made fun of you." Hatsuharu snapped at Kyo, who seemed startled.

"It's nothing with your cousin Haru, its Kiyomi. She doesn't know about the curse, I haven't even met her and she seems more trouble than she's worth."

"I think she'll be alright, as long as she doesn't hug any of you, things will be alright." I said.

"Just you wait until Kagura finds out, she's already mad that you're staying. How do you think she'll react when she finds out two more girls living with us?" Kyo exclaimed. I was about to say something when I heard thunder, the sky darkened and soon enough it started to rain.

"I think we'd better run home." Momiji said to all of us. Unfortunately Kyo was affected most, he could barely even jog. Hatsuharu picked him up and ran to catch up to us. As we got up to the house, I think I was the only one who heard shouting. When we finally got to the house, it was positive that someone was in an argument. Momiji opened the door quick and saw Anya arguing with a small girl who looked really scared.

"ANYA!"

"KIYOMI! YOU KNEW I WAS ASLEEP! YOU KNOW WHAT I'M LIKE IF YOU WAKE ME UP!" Anya shouted. She looked really upset, from what I heard it was the small girl who's name is Kiyomi, Anya's friend, woke her up. I guess it takes a while before for a person to get used to the time.

"ANYA CALM DOWN!" I heard Momiji shout to her. Anya turned and she glared.

**Yea I'm hitting a writers block...I'm currently writting a story...idk if I'll add it up here...let me know what you think of this very very short chapter**


	20. The Mud, The Pain, The Small Confession

**I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET! I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS AND MY FRIEND KALI OWNS HERS! Please don't kill me I know it's been a while since I updated!**

**Hatsuharu's POV**

Anya looked at Momiji like she was about to hurt him, I've never seen her this angry. In all honesty the last time someone woke her up, she turned into black Anya, she didn't wake up for a few days after. I held out my hand at Anya, she turned towards it, I saw the glint in her eyes. She smiled in a way I've never seen her smile, she grabbed onto my hand so hard! She then flipped me and I felt my back hit the floor so hard I thought I heard a snap.

"Hello Cousin! Care for that fight? I feel in the mood." She came close to my face, my eyes became blurry and I blacked out.

**Tohru's POV**

"Ah Anya so good to see you again." Black Haru came out for once and smiled just like Anya, except with I think to be a bit more sinister.

"Cut the crap Hatsu, let's just get this over with, I need more freakin sleep." She lunged towards him, Haru ducked and she flew through the door and outside. Haru followed her and I heard the laughs of both of them. I sighed and started towards the closet with the broom.

"I'm so sorry!," I heard Anya's friend apologize to Shigure, "It was my fault!"

"Kiyomi it's alright, a simple mistake, no one was hurt and besides the door no damage was done." Shigure said. I started to sweep up the door remains when I was hugged by someone.

"Hi I'm Kiyomi, Anya's friend. You must be Tohru! We have a surprise for you but I think we should wait until Anya comes back to normal before we tell you."

"Oh well alright. I just need to clean up this mess." I said.

"Miss Honda I think it would be wise to wait until the fight is over, I think I hear those two on their way back." Yuki said. Sure enough I heard them yelling at each other. Myself, Yuki, Kiyomi, Momiji and Shigure looked out the broken door to see Anya being chased by Hatsuharu who had a gracious amount of mud in his hands.

"HATSU IT'S ME JUST REGULAR OLD ME!" I heard Anya scream out.

"YEA SURE!" Haru yelled back. He flung the mud at Anya and it hit her square in the back of her head, she fell back and landed face first in the mud. Everything was still for a moment only to be interupted with a crash of thunder. Haru stood beside her body, he kept nudging her side with his foot.

"Come on Anya," She didn't move, I turned to see Yuki put on his shoes, "Anya, stop joking around." It sounded like Haru was getting back to normal. Yuki ran out and kneeled beside her. He picked her up gently with help from Hatsuharu. He sat on the balcony with Anya on his lap.

"Miss Honda, could you please get a warm washcloth?" Yuki asked gently.

"R-right away!" I stammered. I rushed to the bathroom and soaked a cloth in warm water for few minutes. I wrung out the left over water, I rushed back down stairs and gave it to Kiyomi who gave it to Yuki.

**Yuki's POV**

I started to wash the mud off Anya's face, I felt her pulse, it was strong and she was breathing gently. I glared at Haru who looked rather saddened.

"Will she be alright?" He asked in a whisper. I looked down at her and prayed to God she was.

"Just pray that she will be alright Haru." I said quietly. Thunder filled the air and the rain pelted the ground harder. I felt someones hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see Momiji looking down at Anya with tears in his eyes.

"Yuki, will she wake up soon? I want to play with her." I looked at her too, she had cuts on her face and a growing dark bruise on her cheek, I had to bite my lip to stop myself from crying. Here the girl I am in love with, unconcious, with cuts and a bruise on her sweet face, I glare up at Haru and he looked away.

"Remember, it wasn't my fault, we were only supposed to rough house not hurt each other."

"Maybe next time you won't prevoke her." I said to him in a low voice. I stood up with Anya in my arms. I passed everyone and walked up the stairs quietly, when I got to my room which she is sharing with me, I opened the door and went in. I placed her gently on the bed, I got her to sit up and I did the one thing I thought I would never do. I took her filthy shirt off, she was wearing a black tank top underneath, I breathed out and thanked God. I decided to leave her pants on because in all honesty I did not want to see her in just...well you know. I leaned her back on the bed and gently placed a blanket on her. I heard a soft sound after and looked at her face. Her eyes fluttred open and she groaned.

"Y-Yuki?" She said quietly.

"Anya, how are you feeling?" I asked her as she slowly sat up.

"My head hurts a little but other than that I'm alright." She smiled at me which made my heart do a flip. I sat beside her and I didn't look at her in the eyes.

"I'm glad we don't have to take you to the hospital, it would feel odd to have you away."

"Oh Yuki," I looked at her, "I've been away for a long time, what makes you think you won't go back to the way things were before I was here." That panged me in the heart, it hurt.

"I guess, I've realized a few things." I said quietly.

"Tell me." she said leaning her head on my shoulder.

"One, I've grown up."

"Mhmm."

"Two, I'm listening to my heart more."

"Interesting." She giggled.

"And three," I turned my head to find that her face was millimeters from mine I blushed a little, "I don't think I can live without you." I leaned in and kissed her gently.

**Well...was the wait worth it? XD Yes this is a rush chapter but I just got the idea! Oh yea Im making a new fanfic of Alice and The Mad Hatter I'll be putting it up this Saturday! REVIEW AND COOKIES WILL BE REWARDED**


	21. Blooming love, 3 Months Later

**I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET! I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS AND MY FRIEND KALI OWNS HERS! Please don't kill me I know it's been a while since I updated!**

**Anya's POV**

He kissed me, his lips felt like soft rose petals. His voice echoed through my head "I don't think I can live without you...", my heart felt like it was hammering against my chest. I've always known Yuki for being the sweet and gentle young man, but I never thought he would be like this. He pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"Y..Yuki-kun, I don't know what to say." I said slowly. I saw in his eyes, his heart was slowly breaking, I grabbed his hand and placed it over my heart.

"Anya I understand." He said quietly, he looked down and his eyes teared up.

"I don't think you do," I gently took his chin into my hand and made him look at me, "Yuki, I've known you more than have of my life, you've never yelled at me, hurt me, or even judged me. You are the only man in my life that can see me for who I am, the only man who has seen into my heart, the only man..." I paused just to gently kiss him for a moment. "I will ever love." He let out a happy sigh and wrapped his arms around me, I felt tears on my shoulder. I smiled and finally let the tears fall.

**Yuki's POV**

She loves me, and I didn't have to act anymore. I held her in my arms, even if she could make me transform I wouldn't have cared, she's my Anya. But it panged my heart to think of what Akito will say, I don't want him to hurt her, but I don't want to lose her either. I pushed her away a little just to see her beautiful smile and her sparkling eyes.

"Anya, you have to realize there will be people who will not appro-" She placed a finger on my lips.

"Akito can burn for all I care, he has no right to tell you or I to stay apart. I love you, and if I had the chance, I would sacrifice my life to save yours." She smiled as a tear fell from her eyes.

"I would sacrifice my life, soul and heart just to keep you safe. I can't predict the future, but from what I see is you, me, in our own house, with some family with us."

"Ah ah ah, remember Kiyomi is my sister, not really but I am the closest thing to her as a family. She has to live with us for a while until she finally convices my cousin to marry her." I had to laugh, thinking of Kiyomi and Hatsuharu getting married and having little bi-polar children. We both turned when we heard a knock on the door.

"Anya? Hatsuharu and I are here to see if you're awake." Kiyomi said. 'Speak of the little devil.' I thought.

"I'm awake my little Kiyomi, my head is still funny but other than that I think I have a song that you and I both know expresses how I feel." Anya said while smiling.

"No way, is it finally time?" She asked with excitment in her voice. Anya nodded, while getting up and hugging Kiyomi. Then they started to sing something in English...Hatsuharu looked at me and smiled. He walked over and hugged me.

"Yuki, they're singing a song called 'Walking on Sunshine.' It's somewhat of a upbeat happy and weird song." Haru said. I laughed a little while looking at the two girls who were still singing and somewhat dancing.

"She's one of a kind Yuki." Haru said. I smiled again.

"Yes she is, and I'm glad that I can be apart of her." I said. Both Haru and I watched as Anya and Kiyomi finished their song and laugh.

3 Months Later...  
**Anya's POV**

Wow, I can't believe it's been three months since I've arrived in Japan, living with my cousins family and being with Yuki. Kiyomi, Tohru and I have been going out shopping for the house. It's summer now, we've all been pretty busy. Kiyomi finally got the papers so she can transfer to our high school (Sorry I've forgotten the high school name), Tohru and Kyo are somewhat of an item...as long as Kagura doesn't see them together things are fine. I've met all the Sohmas finally, except for Rin, I found out that my cousin Hatsu and her were together...until she rejected him and left him for someone else. Kiyomi is still trying to figure out why she can't hug any of the male Sohmas.

"Hey Anya, get your silly head out of the clouds and help us with moving your bed!" Kyo yelled out. I forgot to say Kyo and I are getting along a little better, he still treats me like a brat but he's fine.

"Yea yea Kyo I'll be coming in minute." I yelled out from my own garden. I was picking strawberries and blueberries to make a pie for desert. Kiyomi was with Hatsuharu, just playing games in the living room. Kyo, Kiyomi's room are on the ground floor while mine is on the top floor, Shigure convinced me that we all deserved a bathroom.

"Well hurry up! We're moving your stupid four-post bed up the stairs and we need you to help out!" Kyo yelled again. I sighed and placed the basket on the ground, I saw rats and mice around picking up some stray berries. I giggled a little and walked off to see Kyo, Shigure, and Hatori struggling with my bed.

"Let me guess, you guys put it together before actually getting to the bedroom."

"What do you think? We thought it would be easier." Shigure said with a grunt. I sighed with a bit of annoyance caught in my throat.

"Put it down and take it apart, we'll take it up piece by piece. I just need one person to help me set it up." I said. They placed it down and Hatori took out a smoke, he sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Anya," He started sounding like a professional, "How are you dealing with the grief?" That took me by surprise, I haven't even thought about the deaths of my parents for a while now.

"The grief...it's still there. I haven't cut myself in a long time, I guess it's just in the back of my mind." I felt my head begin to hurt and my eyes begin to tear up.

"I can help you, you know that. When ever you need to talk to me. Just call me alright?" He smiled a little.

"I will then." I smiled and helped the guys take apart my bed. As soon as we got everything set up (for the frame at least), we got to work getting the boxcase and mattress up the stairs. After that, the guys let me make my bed and relax a little bit. I heard a knock at my door and I smiled.

"Come in!" I exclaimed. Yuki came in with my basket full of just a few blueberries and all the big juicy strawberries. I smiled at that gesture but what he had in his other hand shocked me. A light purple rose.

"Anya, I believe you left your berries outside. And I believe this is for you." He handed me the basket and rose.

"Yuki, it's beautiful...I love it." I blushed as he kissed my forehead.

**Okay so yea, that was my long idea for the day...maybe you'll like it and maybe you won't...honestly I'm so proud of this story! Review please and thank you! BTW I have another story I made, it's somewhat crudey I know...but it's just another idea for another story. Thank you so much to the people who have read my story since I've wrote this! **


	22. Down With Sickness? Day with Momiji!

**I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET! I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS AND MY FRIEND KALI OWNS HERS! Please don't kill me I know it's been a while since I updated!**

**Yuki's POV**

I laid in my bed, alone, for once. Anya was in her new room, sleeping soundly. After three months of sleeping in the same room and bed with her, the room and bed feels more larger. I turned, and faced the door...I could still smell her sweet lavender scent. I sat up and looked out my widow to try and help me fall asleep. I looked at Anyas window and her light came on, I saw her figure at the window. The night was silent so I heard her sweet singing, although it sounded like she was depressed.

"Is Your Ship Sinkin'?  
Did you know that's arcenic you're drinking?  
Are you buried in icecaps?  
Did the bridge your on collapse?  
Did that place you're in explode?  
Oh that's why we're singin' this ode.

Ohh what the heck,  
throw in a train wreck  
Ohh what the heck,  
throw in a train wreck"

It wasn't a song of sadness, but it was a strong song...in my mind that is. I saw her head turn towards my window and she gave a small wave. I waved back and sighed. I looked away from the window and got out of bed, I walked to the door. I opened up to see her, with tears flowing from her beautiful eyes.

"Anya? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" She looked at me and sobbed, she then fell into my arms. I picked her up and placed her on my bed, she sighed and snuggled into the sheets.

"Dear sweet Anya, what is going through your sweet head?" I thought I could come up with a song or a melody for her, but I could think of anything else to sing. I curled next to her and wiped the tears off her sleeping face.

~Next Day~

I woke up to see Anya was gone, everything was like it was last night seemed like a dream, I left my room and went down stairs. I saw Momiji who stayed over the night before on Anya's lap, Anya having a cup of coffee while talking to Tohru and Kiyomi, Kyo just sulking behind Tohru and of course Shigure watching the girls.

"GOOD MORNING YUKI-KUN!" Kiyomi said cheerfully. Anya looked at me and smiled.

"Good morning Kiyomi." I said with a small smile on my face.

"Hey Yuki, what happened last night? I came to your room just to ask a question and you fainted...I had to put you into bed and you started to sing. You sure you're alright?" I was stunned, wasn't it Anya who fainted? And I put her into my bed? And sang a little?

"I actually don't know." I said with disbelief laced in.

"Maybe we should get Hatori to give you a check-up, see if there is anything wrong." Shigure said.

"For once I am agreeing with you Shigure," Anya said, "I'll give him a call after little Momiji and I go to the market for more rice and leeks."

"Yay! I get to spend the day with Anya!" Momiji exclaimed making Kiyomi go 'aww'. Anya lifed Momiji off her lap and walked towards me, she leaned up and kissed me on the cheek.

"Get some rest okay?" She said with some worry in her voice.

**Anya's POV**

'What happened last night?', I wrote down in my notebook, 'I go to Yuki's room so I can have one more night sleeping next to him and then he just slumps into my arms. Weird thing was, he began to sing while he was sleeping...I slept next to him though, I had to, I was really worried. This morning though, wow, he looked really dumb-founded...I'm going to call Hatori so he can give him *Yuki* a check up.' I closed my book and tapped my chin with the tip of the eraser. I heard a knock at my door and turned to see it was Momiji, all dressed with a huge grin on his face. I however wasn't ready, I was still in my pj's.

"Are you ready yet Anya?" He asked and I smiled a little.

"Not yet my little friend. Wait for me outside my door, I have to first figure out what to wear."

"I can help!" He exclaimed. He bounced (Im serious) over to my closet and opened it. It was filled with jeans, sweaters and t-shirts. Only four dresses and two skirts (one was my school skirt). He pulled out my hooded long sleeved purple hoodie, a light blue t-shirt with a dove on it, and a pair of black jeans.

"This will look really nice on you today Ana!" he exclaimed. I smiled as he left, I took off my pjs, and put on my underclothes first, I looked at myself in the mirror. I smiled at how my figure was becoming, I then put on my tshirt, jeans and hoodie. I decided to wear my Vans black and purple shoes. I opened my door and Momiji gave an approving hug.

"Ready now?" He asked sweetly.

"Yep!" I exclaimed hugging him.

**That's all I can think of, I know it's not long enough. But I prefer short chapters, hope you all enjoy it! And I would like to thank you all for reading this story when it first started! you guys are the best!**


	23. Blueness, Getting ready

**I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET! I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS AND MY FRIEND KALI OWNS HERS! Please don't kill me I know it's been a while since I updated!**

**Anya's POV**

I walked with Momiji from the store, we got a lot of rice and leeks. Personally, I think rice is a bit much but if it makes everyone else happy, then I'm happy.

"So Anya?" Momiji asked me.

"Yes my little Momiji?" I patted his head. He looked up at me and smiled, shaking his head.

"Nevermind." I laughed at his cuteness. I looked in the drug store and something caught my eye.

"Hey Momiji, I just need to get something and then we'll go home." I said to him, he stood there smiling as I went in. I picked up the object that caught my eyes. Hairdye. Blue dye to be exact. Not the most suitable color but still beautiful. I went to the cashier and paid for it. I hid the box in my jacket making sure Momiji didn't see. After that we made our way home.

**Yuki's POV**

I sat there waiting for Anya and Momiji to come back from the market, I still can't believe that I'm like this. Tohru and Kiyomi were talking about their favorite past-times, Hatsuharu even stood by and watched little Kiyomi...I suspect he is crushing on her. They really are a like, even though Kiyomi still does not know about the curse, they would be wonderful together. I heard the door and saw Anya and Momiji come in laughing.

"Hey Yuki-kun, you feel better?" She asked as she walked over to me.

"I feel much better, how are you Anya?" She shrugged and grabbed her jacket with a frightful look on her face.

"Ummm I'll you guys in a couple hours, I just need to do my hair and stuff...Yuki and I have a date tonight."

"Do you want me to give you a hand?" Tohru asked. Anya paused for a moment, then she smiled softly and nodded. Tohru and Kiyomi went up the stairs.

**Tohru's POV**

"Anya, I can't believe you're dying your hair! BLUE!" Kiyomi exclaimed smiling, she had a pair of gloves on and I had a pair of gloves on too so we can dye Anya's hair.

"I think it'll suit her, Yuki will be very surprised." I said.

"In a good way or bad way?" Anya asked while she made a face at the horrible smell of the chemicals.

"In a good way of course I just don't know why you wanted to dye your nice hair." I said.

"I don't know really, a change more likely. Ya know?" She said with a small smile.

"Yea, anyways the coloring is done, now we have to wait about fourty-five minutes." Kiyomi said.

"I thought we had to wait thirty minutes." I said.

"Add extra minutes for more color to set in." She said.

"Then what are we going to do for fourty five minutes?" Anya said sort of annoyed. I thought about it and I got an idea.

"Why not get you ready for your date? Like choose clothes, do your nails, makeup will come last because we have to rince your hair." I said. Anya smiled and nodded at the suggestion.

**Next chapter Yuki and Anya's date :D :D How will he like her new hair, and will someone watch them? o.O you never know with anyone :P**

**Thankies for the reviews! BTW HAPPY BELATED HALLOWEEN!**


	24. The Date! pt 1

**I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET! I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS AND MY FRIEND KALI OWNS HERS! **

**Anya's POV**

I looked at myself in the mirror, my hair was so blue I couldn't believe how it looked. Kiyomi and Tohru helped me choose something really nice for my date with Yuki...I found out from Hatori that he was just sleepwalking sort of so he's not sick. I looked at my outfit, nice skinny black jeans with black flats, and my top...I'm guessing Kiyomi chose it, gold halter top which made my...ahem...assets more you know there. I heard a knock at my door, I prayed that it wasn't Yuki just yet. I opened it to see Hatsu, he looked down at my chest and shook his head. I laughed a little in my throat.

"Let me guess Kiyomi?" He said with a small grin.

"Yea, is it too much? or too little?" I asked with a slight bit of blush. He shook his head and took my red scarft from my chair and placed it around my shoulders.

"Now you look perfect." He smiled and hugged me.

"So what are you're plans for the night Hatsu? Chillin with Momiji?" I asked while sitting on my bed.

"Actually I have something to confess." He said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I sort of asked Kiyomi out, you know on a date." He blushed and hung his head. I stared in shock, he just asked my best friend out, my best friend who doesn't know about the curse. I couldn't help but smile.

"That's really great Hatsu, but aren't you worried that she might want a kiss at the end?"

"I was going to tell her tonight about the curse, after the movie of course." he said. I had to think about it for a moment, her favorite animal was the cow or in the zodiac animals Ox, she really cared about Hatsu. I didn't see any problem with that.

"Just be you know caution about her." He nodded and left my room. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, felt like silk and was very soft. I heard a soft knock at my door. I got up and opened the door to see Yuki holding a bunch of daisy's.

"Good evening Anya, you look." He stopped and looked at my hair.

"Do you like my new color?" I asked shyly. He placed the daisy's on my bed, wrapped his arms around me and kissed me softly.

"Looks very beautiful my sweet Anya." He smiled a very true smile.

"Are you sure? I know how you loved my natural hair color. But I just wanted a change you know, it's not permanent but it's just a nice I don't know break from the sweet and innocent Anya." I said with a smirk.

"No matter how you change your apperance, you'll always be beautiful in my eyes." I smiled at this. He took my hand and we started walking out the door.

Movies- 6:30pm

"Say it...say it out loud." Edward said. Yawn man this movie sucks.

"Vampire." Bella said. 'Alright I know I love the books but wow they screwed up the movie.' I thought, I looked over and saw Yuki dozing off. I tapped him on the shoulder, and he looked at me shocked then he smiled.

"Wanna go?" I whispered to him.

"Yea, this movie is predictable and very boring."

Momiji's POV

"HATSU! KIYOMI!" I exclaimed in a whisper.

"What's up Momiji?" Kiyomi asked.

"They're leaving! What should we do?"

"Follow them of course." Hatsuharu said.

**Okay this is a very short chapter I'm gonna make a better chapter when I can actually come up with more ideas!**


	25. The Date! pt 2

**I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT MY OWN AND KALI OWNS HERS! I would to say thank you to AbbyinUnderland for your review and ideas! YEA SOMEONE WHO HATES TWILIGHT LIKE ME :D :D! Anyways here's the chapter!**

**Yuki's POV**

"When is the next showing for Friday the thirteenth?" (A/E idc if I got movies wrong, my story I can make movies appear!) I asked the ticket seller.

"Next showing is at seven thirty dude, why would you want to see a crappy movie like that? It's from the like nineteen eighties." He said.

"Because the old version of Friday the thirteenth is better than the new one, at least in the other one there is actually good scenes. In the newer one mind you, all it is, is sex, drugs, and horrible gore. Sure there is some scenes in the better version with drugs and sex, but you never know who is going to die." Anya said, which made me smile a little.

"Whatever, movie goer freak." I glared at the seller, he didn't seem to care. We got our tickets and headed for the concession stand, Anya got another cola, and I got water.

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked as we leaned against the wall with the never ending posters.

"Watch the idiots come out of that movie Twilight and tell them the ending of the last book. Maybe do a scene from the movie, just to make girls faint. And maybe some guys." She said with a glint in her eye.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"For which one? Telling the ending of a horrible series, or making girls and guys faint?" She asked as she drank from her cola.

"Doing a scene from a horrible movie." I said with a small smile.

"Just to make fun of how horrible the acting is. I mean seriously! Kirsten Stewart, horrible actress now! Robert Pattinson, his only good role was in Harry Potter and he died! I think he died and came back a sparkly vampire." She said with a dead serious face. I grabbed her hand and turned her. She looked at me with wide eyes, yet they were curious.

"The only thing that should sparkle is your beautiful eyes." I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. When I leaned back on the wall, she was blushing and stammering.

"Well...ummm...oh jeez, I'm acting like such a Mary Sue. By the way why did you do that?" She asked still blushing.

"I saw someone leave the theater and thought we should try, but I find it difficult to act in front of a beautiful young woman." I said truthfully. Anya again stammered and then drank her cola with a playful smile.

"The movie is over now Anya, let's see who we can spot." I said. We stood at the doors as people were coming out, no one we knew really but they looked extremely happy. I spotted someone familiar but somewhat dismissed it, until he came over.

"Ah Yuki, Anya, how nice it is to see you both." My jaw was hanging open a little. Akito was standing in front of us, in a white t-shrit, and really tight blue jeans...talk about disturbing.

"Akito, what on Earth are you doing here? Watching Twilight?" Anya exclaimed in a small voice.

"It is the pop culture effect on myself, I have read the books, and I am quite suprised at how well the movie almost mimiced the book. Yuki, I expect to see you sometime. I must be off, can't be out too long what with my illness. Goodbye Yuki, Anya." He said Anya's name with a small hint of ice.

"Okay, what's more creepy? Seeing Akito in those god awful jeans? OR the fact that he just came out of seeing Twilight?" She asked with a small shiver.

"Do I really have to decide?" She laughed and hugged me, she then pushed me away and smiled.

"It's starting!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me into a theatre. When we got to the back of the theatre, she relaxed and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Sorry, just wanted to get in before anyone else." When she said that, groups of people started showing up, the movie was just starting.

**Anya's POV**

I couldn't believe that we saw Akito! In tight jeans, oh god that almost made me cry, laugh and barf at the same time. I mean really! No one like Akito should be wearing god awful jeans. I shook the thought out of my head and leaned again on Yuki, I think he was a bit terrified of the movie.

"Yuki? Are you alright?" I asked quietly.

"Don't worry about me Anya, enjoy the movie." He said a bit shakey.

_After the movie._

"That was awesome, you sure you are perfectly alright Yuki-kun?" I held Yuki as we left the movie theatre.

"Yes, just need to steady myself." I let him go and he stumbled into a wall, I quickly helped him back on his feet. We were in somewhat of an awkward position. Yuki had his arms around me, our faces were really close, I could feel his breath on my face. He leaned down and captured my lips. I melted into the kiss, holding onto him like he was my life support. He bit a little on my lower lip and kissed me gently again before pulling away.

"I'm so sorry Anya! I had no idea what was coming over me." He apologized and leaned his head on mine.

"Don't you dare apologize for that. That was really really nice!" I exclaimed, I looked at him and he smiled down at me. We laughed a little and left the ciniplex and started to walk home.

"What a beautiful night huh Yuki? Look at all the stars!" I pointed upwards, I loved star gazing it was one of the things I would do if I was bored. Stars never bored me.

"They are quite amazing I'll have to say that, but not beautiful like you." He said as we leaned against each other. Soon enough we were home, Kiyomi, Hatsu, and Momiji were waiting in the living room. Asleep. On the table. I smiled and picked up Kiyomi, I turned my head and kissed Yuki gently and winked.

"I'll be right back, just gotta put Kiyomi to bed." I left Yuki in the room with the two sleeping boys. I opened up Kiyomi's room door, it was dark so I couldn't tell what was around in it. I placed her on the bed and hugged her.

"Good-night Kiyomi." I whispered.

**OKAY That's it for The Date pt 2, tune in, in two days for The Date pt 3! HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS STORY! :D xx**


	26. AE

**Alrighty Hey's everyone...Thank you all for enjoying this story so far. It's not gonna end for a while, but I'm taking a break from fanfiction stories. Don't worry, I'll write up an awesome chapter! Just got a few thing to do before I write anymore...Christmas Shopping, Figure out why my friends are ignoring me...and WORK ON MY L4D Game!**

**BTW You all are really awesome! :D :D :D :D**

**~Mrs. Maggie Alice Hale **


	27. Another Stupid Authors Note

**First off thank you all for reading this story, it's going to be a while before I do The Date Pt 3 cuz I don't have any ideas for any of my stories :( So I do apologize for this chapter being just another Authors note...anyone have any ideas message me alrighty? Thanks so much and HAPPY HOLIDAYS! lol I know it's early to say it but meh :P**

**I remain~ Mrs Maggie Alice Weasley**


	28. The Date! pt 3

**HEYA EVERYONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR! I'm so sorry I haven't updated since last month :( major writers block and was really busy with the holidays. Plus I caught the new flu bug :S I know weird. Hm anyways here it is the date pt 3!**

**Anya's POV**

I walked back to the living room where I still saw Hatsu and Momiji asleep at the table. I looked around to see no Yuki.

'Where did he go? He couldn'tve gotten far.' I smiled and went outside, we were going to stay out there for a little bit. I checked all over the balcony, the roof and the secret garden, still no Yuki. Finally I had enough, I took out my mobile (A/E cellphone) and tried to call him. _Ring Ring...Ring Ring...Ring Ring...This is Yuki Sohma I'm not avaliable to take your call please leave me a message. Thank you. *BEEP*_ I hung up. I placed my mobile back in my pocket, and waited on the steps. This was so unlike Yuki, he would never disappear like that. I heard the door open, I immediatley thought it was Yuki. I turned around to see it was my cousin Hatsu, he was rubbing his eyes and he looked dead tired.

"What's up Anya?" He asked.

"I have no idea where Yuki is. I checked everywhere, I even called him but I got his voicemail." I said sadly.

"Maybe he went to the store, I don't know but if you need me I'll be asleep in your room." I glared at him and he just smiled and left. I looked up to the stars, hoping they would give me an answer, sadly I wasn't an astromener.

**Yuki's POV**

It was really dark when I finally opened my eyes, I was very cold. I looked around to find no windows.

'No...not again...please not again.' I thought. But it was no use, I knew it, I was kidnapped. And of course I knew who captured me...it sickend me to even say his name. I buried my head into my arms, I felt the stinging tears in my eyes, but I choked them down, what was the use? I just pray now that Anya is safe, and is searching for me. My heart felt heavy after the thought of Anya in pain. This time a few tears fell, it truely made me more terrified.

"Please let Anya be okay." I said very quietly.

**Anya's POV**

I woke up to the sun in my face, I must've fallen asleep on the porch waiting for Yuki. I rubbed my eyes, not caring that I smudged my make-up. I felt the cool winds brush against my bareskin, goosebumps came all over. I looked next to me to find a note, curious I picked it up.

_Dear Anya,_

_I am guessing you're probably wondering where your precious Yuki is._

_I am not one to tell you but if you want to see him alive and not harmed, you will do as I say._

_Stay inside the Sohma house for one day, no leaving for fresh air, no leaving for food, or searching for Yuki._

_If you succed, I will leave you a note tomorrow for more instructions._

_Signed,_

_"Sickly"_

_P.S Here is a picture of your precious Yuki, in hopes that you will do what I say._

I felt angry tears invade my eyes, the handwritting looked so familiar but I brushed it off. I looked again at my side to see a picture of Yuki, he was out cold but he looked so worn. His hair was all wet, he had a cut across his face and I saw a dirty floor he was sitting on. I felt my heart break inside, I stood up, very hard when your knees feel weak by the way. I then opened the door and stumbled in. I heard gasps from Tohru and most likely Kiyomi.

"Anya, what's wrong?" Shigure asked as he helped me in. I didn't speak a word, just handed him the letter and picture. I saw his eyes dart from the letter to the picture. He looked petrified.

"Where did you get this?" he asked.

"Porch, sleeping, found." I said slowly and quietly. Kiymoi and she hugged me.

"Let me guess, you were outside on the porch last night waiting for Yuki?" Kyo asked. I nodded dumbly. I swear you not, I felt so numb, it wasn't even funny.

"You fell asleep and when you woke up you found the note and picture?" He asked again. I nodded again. I saw him grit his teeth and punch a wall, which left a hole. No one spoke after that. I was still waiting to hear what Shigure said.

"Well that's it then." He said with a small smile.

"That's it then, what?" I asked.

"We have to wait. Don't worry Anya, we'll get him, even if we have to fight." I looked at him and I felt my face go into shock.

**Okay I know this chapter was really short but it's all I can think of right now. I will update as soon as I can, still fighting the flu though...and I need to take it easy. **

**I remain~ Mrs Maggie-Alice Rose Weasley!**


	29. stupid writters block X

OMG I'M SO MAJORLY SORRY EVERYONE...WRITTERS BLOCK...PLUS TODAY IS MY FREAKIN BIRTHDAY! I WILL EPICLY TRY AND PUT UP A NEW CHAPPIE BY THE END OF NEXT WEEK! PROMISE!

I remain~ Mrs. Maggie-Alice Rose Weasley


	30. FINALLY! XD

**This chapter is probably going to be short so don't be upset, been pretty busy.**

**Anya's POV**

I was sitting on the edge of my bed, the anger in my blood was still boiling. 'Why the hell would someone want to kidnap Yuki?' I yelled in my head. I've been stuck inside the house for the past twelve hours. Not so much right? Well when you're trying to focus your energy on figuring out who kidnapped Yuki, and the temptation to go outside...it felt longer. Then the idea popped into my head, I knew who did it!

"Anya," I heard my cousins voice, "We have a lead." I sighted a little and got up. He hugged me and patted my hair.

"I think I know who it is already." I said quietly. He pushed me away and looked into my eyes.

"Who did it cousin?"

"You do ya think? Akito! That prick always wanted Yuki, I don't know why. But I guess it would have to be because he is vulnerable." I shook my head in disbelief, Yuki isn't like that. But was he before?

"Alright I'll go tell the others. Then we'll come up with a plan.

'A plan, yea right, Akito will already be ready for us.' I thought, my optimism slowly fading, 'Maybe I'm already too late.' Tears began to flow and it was painful.

**Yuki's POV**

'Where am I?' I thought. I remembered waiting outside for Anya, and then everything went black. I woke up to this room, it was dark, so I couldn't see what was in front of me.

"Oh Yuki. So glad I could finally get you." I heard Akito say.

"Why?" I rasped out. My throat was burning.

"Because you are mine. You will always be mine. Not even that little bitch Anya will take you away from me." I could hear his smirk and venom in his voice.

"Anya is ten times better than you. She gives me hope, love, and fills me with happiness you will never understand. You terrorize me, anger me, and make me feel worthless." I could hear his footsteps come towards me and I didn't have time to react when his hand slapped me.

"You will shut up this instant you little brat! Maybe I should keep you in solitary confinement for a week again. What do you think?" I didn't say a word, he would just slap me again if I responded. I could hear his footsteps leave and a door slam shut. I curled into a ball and tried not to cry but sadly couldn't stop.

"I'm so sorry Anya." I wept after the words left my lips.

**ALRIGHT THERE IS THE SHORT CHAPTER! SORRY! I'm in a rut right now and writers block doesn't help me one bit. -.- Hopefully you all are still reading this...There will be more chapters but I'm going to stop at around 36 chapters. THANK YOU ALL FOR READING THIS AND Hopefully UNDERSTANDING**

I remain

~Mrs. Maggie-Alice Rose Weasley


	31. ACTION IS GONNA HAPPEN!

**This chapter is probably going to be short so don't be upset, been pretty busy.**

**Tohru's POV**

Hatsuharu came into the living room after he went to check up on Anya. It was really nerve racking to be honest, Yuki being kidnapped and Anya not allowed to leave the house. I sat on the couch with Momiji, thinking who could've done it.

"Anya seems to know who did it." Haru said. Kyo, Shigure, Momiji, and I looked at him. Kiyomi was in bed and sound asleep so she didn't know what was going on. Even when she was away we never said what was going on.

"Well, who did it?" Kyo asked.

"Who else do you think? Akito." Haru said plainly. Then it all clicked in, who else would want Yuki, who else hated Anya.

"Well let's go get him!" Momiji exclaimed.

"Not yet Momiji, we still have to wait to get another note." Shigure said. He was right, we had to wait to get another note.

**Yuki's POV**

I woke up again. I wasn't in the dark room like I thought I was. I was in a room with bars on the window. Like a cage. I felt very cold and the side of my face hurt. I could see it was nightfall and no one was around. It then hit me, this was exactly like my dream. The bars. The chill. The pain. I tried my best not to cry, but I could feel the lump in my throat.

"Anya." I whispered.

**Anya's POV**

I sat on my bed still. I didn't feel like seeing the others, I needed to come up with a plan of my own. I heard another knock at my door.

"What?" I said at the door. It opened and Momiji poked his head in.

"Anya? Are you okay?" He asked kindly.

"Momiji-kun, I'm just upset." I half smiled at him. He hugged me and smiled at me.

"Things will be okay Anya!"

"HEY ANYA!" I heard my cousin shout up.

"WHAT!" I shouted back.

"ANOTHER NOTE!" I jumped off my bed and practically ran all the way down the stairs and fell ontop of Hatsu, who was holding the note. I grabbed it out of his hands and read it.

_Dear Anya,_

_Good job. You've stayed in the house for a full day!_

_You probably know who this is already._

_Even so, you are not ever allowed to get Yuki._

_He is mine forever and you can't stop me._

_Signed,_

_"Sickly"_

I felt my chest rise and fall very rapidly. I gritted my teeth and heard myself growling. Kyo stood away from me, Tohru looked terrified, Shigure got behind the couch, Hatsu was beneath me and holding me. Momiji was at the top of the stairs looking very scared.

"Anya.." my cousin said cautiously.

"That. Stupid. Freaking. Bastard." I growled out. I stuck out my arm the one with the note towards Tohru. She took it and read it, I saw her eyes go into shock. Kyo read it over her shoulder and I saw his eyes glowing a bright red.

"I don't give a flying *beep* if Akito has him. I'm gonna get him back and kill Akito." I growled. They all stared at each other and for a moment I thought I would be alone in this.

"We're with you." They all said in unison.

**GAHHHHH FINALLY! SOME ACTION IS GONNA HAPPEN! XD XD HOPE YOU ALL ARE ENJOYING THIS!**

**As Always I remain**

**~Mrs Maggie-Alice Rose Weasley**


	32. The Action is happening

**Alrighty so today is Easter Sunday. I'm gonna try and not make this chapter short but if I do I'm sorry :(. COOKIES TO EVERYONE WHO'S SO FAR REVIEWED!**

**Anya's POV**

"Okay so, Momiji you'll "accidently leave the front gate open. Kyo, Hatsu, Shigure and I will go in and search around Akito's house. Tohru I know you care very deeply for Yuki but I don't want you hurt, plus you must keep an eye on Kiyomi." I said to everyone.

"But Anya, you can't go." Tohru tried to reason with me. I sighed and pulled her into a hug, she hugged me back and I smiled.

"Tohru, if it wasn't for me Yuki would still be here." I let her go and smiled at her big eyes.

"Anya, are you sure you want to go?" Shigure asked me. I looked at Shigure with a little fire in my eyes.

"Damn straight Shigure-san." I stood up and walked slowly upstairs, I had to get my ninja costume on. Yes I know it's immature but it'll be in the middle of the night and I preferably wouldn't want to wear my bright red shirt with my glow in the dark pants. It didn't take me long, after about fifteen minutes I walked downstairs and looked for everyone. Hatsu, Kyo and Shigure were awaiting for me at the front door. Momiji probably left and was hopefully there.

"Why you dressed like a ninja Anya?" I heard Kioymi's little voice. I bit my lip in fustration. I turned and saw her hair was tousled and she looked really tired.

"Sweetie, Anya has to go out for a bit with the guys. Tohru will be here to take care of you. I'll be back in the morning, so will the guys." I smiled and hugged her. She hugged me back and after that she ran and hugged Hatsu...I waited with baited breath.

He didn't transform. He hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. I smiled at him and cleared my throat. They both looked at me.

"Well it's time to go. Kiyomi, I love you very much my little sister."

"I love you too Anya, my awesome big sister. Love you Haru." She giggled.

"Little Kiyomi, I love you too." He smiled at her and held out his hand towards me. I grabbed it and we waited outside for Kyo, Shigure was having a smoke. He was dressed in all black and I noticed he has a sword.

"Shigure, why do you have a sword?" I asked as I pulled over my ninja mask.

"Incase someone tries to hurt us." He said bleekly. I nodded, I saw Kyo kiss Tohru on the cheek and he was outside with us. He sighed.

"I can't believe I'm saving that damn rat." I slapped him over the head.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to." I shrugged as we started walking.

"And who will save your ass?" He argued.

"Hatsu will." I grinned.

"And me!" Shigure said. I laughed a little and almost tripped. Hatsu had me and looked at me with concern.

"I'm fine." I said quickly. Honestly I was nervous as hell, going to get Yuki from Akito and possibly getting really hurt is nerve wreaking.

"I know you're nervous, but we'll get this through." I nodded and kept walking with Kyo, Hatsu and Shigure. We wouldn't get to the main house until midnight.

2.5 hours later  
**Hatsuharu's POV **

Anya has been going over the plans for the past half hour, I could tell she was nervous. This is gonna be her first fight in white Anya, but if she turns black Anya, the guards and Akito will wish they weren't there.

"So Hatsu and Kyo will have my back, Shigure you will watch out for Akito while I find Yuki." She said to Kyo. I saw Kyo get annoyed by her. I saw the front gates open and saw her stop in mid step.

"Come on Anya it's time." I whispered into her ear. I heard her sigh and she nodded.

"Do you want to go black?" She asked.

"No, not yet at least." I smirked. After that I saw her run into the open gates and heard some loud yells and her laugh. Kyo and Shigure already were off and I was jogging towards them.

"INTRUDER ALERT!" I heard one of the guards shout out. I jumped up and kicked him in the jaw. I felt someone hit me in the back of my head and I blacked out.

Black Haru's POV

"Who wants to play now?" I smirked.

**ALRIGHT THAT IS IT FOR TODAY! TOMORROW MIGHT BE THE DEATH OF AKITO! LOVE YOU ALL! HAPPY EASTER/ZOMBIE JESUS DAY! ( sorry if I offend some people ) :(**

**As Always I remain**

**~Mrs Maggie-Alice Rose Weasley**


	33. Finding Yuki

**HEYYYYY IT'S EASTER MONDAY! AND I'M GONNA DO ANOTHER CHAPTER JUST BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! AND I'M CHANGING THE COOKIES TO TWINKIES! HAHA**

**Anya's POV**

I saw Black Haru start attack and almost ripping apart the guards. That was just scary to see, I crept up to one guard and I think broke his neck. To be honest I kept fading in and out of it, I swiftly moved silently until I felt someone kick me in the back. That was the final straw, I changed into black Anya.

**Black Anya's POV**

I smirked and side kicked the guard into the ground, I grabbed his neck and started to choke him. He fell unconscious which was good enough for me, I ran for it. I ran into a few houses that were locked, I couldn't feel Yuki's energy so I moved on. A few guards tried to get me but as they got closer I saw Shigure and Kyo knock them out, this made me want to find Yuki even more. I may be black Anya but I still have her heart, she's deeply in love with him and as do I.

"Hey Anya, having fun yet?" I heard my cousin exclaim. I saw him wrestling with a couple guards.

"Oh yea loads of fun. I can't find Yuki though!" I said the first part with sarcasm and the other part with concern.

"Yuki must be near Akito's house. It's not that far just run! I'll catch up!" I ran after he said that. I knew where Akito's house was so Yuki's prison might be close by.

**Yuki's POV**

I heard loud yells, some manic laughs and some screams of pain. It woke me up with a fright, I looked out my bars and didn't see anything. But the screams became louder and the laughs were more manic. Either someone has given a healing elixir to Akito and he is starting his reign of pain or people are here to save me. I didn't put too much hope into the second one but prayed that the first one wasn't happening either. I heard a faint call, it was female and she sounded worried.

"YUKI SOHMA!" I heard the voice, it couldn't be. Anya.

"ANYA!" I called out. I heard fast footsteps over the screams. But then I saw him. Akito standing at his door, he had a smirk on his face and a knife. Oh, no.

"ANYA RUN AWAY! GET AWAY!" I called out. Her footsteps were louder and quicker. No no no no no. I saw her. She pulled off her mask and ran towards me. I saw Akito behind her slowly making his way to her. She got close to the bars with a smile and tears on her face.

"Yuki." She gasped out. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the light of her eyes fade. Instead I heard a gasp, a evil laugh and a body slump. I felt the tears in my eyes, they fell silently but I felt a warm hand wipe them away.

"Open your eyes." What? I opened them and saw Anya smiling at me. Hatsuharu was behind her with an evil grin.

"Found you." She whispered.

"Haru? You killed?" I whispered. He smirked even more and I saw a sword.

"I saw Akito was about to kill Anya so I took Shigure's sword and ran towards him. As he was about to stab her, I stabbed him in the stomach. Basically he's dead." He shrugged.

"He's dead. Actually dead." I said with shock.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore Yuki." Anya said with a large smile. I saw the door was kicked in (thank you Haru) and I staggered out and was held by Anya. She was rubbing my back and I felt her smile on my head.

**The Next Morning  
Anya's POV**

"Morning everyone." I said with a slight pain. Tohru came up to me and handed me an icepack for my swollen lip. Last night we did it, Kyo, Shigure, Hatsu and I saved Yuki. Well we also killed a few guards and Akito, but Tohru didn't need to know that.

"Hey Anya, you feeling any better?" Shigure asked. He had a few cuts on his face and I saw a few bruises forming on his arm.

"I'm in pain but yes I'm fine. And you?" I asked.

"Well there won't be much swelling but I took a few cuts and bruises." He laughed a little.

"Kyo, what about you?" I asked kindly as I sat on the couch. Kyo had mostly bruises and a couple bumps.

"Could be worse but could be better. Still can't believe I helped save that damn rat." He mumbled the last part.

"I'm fine too thank you." Hatsu said. I turned and saw he had a black eye, a busted lip, cuts and bruises were on his arms too. Kiyomi was hanging off his shoulders and she was half asleep.

"Hatsu," I got up and hugged my cousin, "I should've watched over you."

"No, I was looking out for you." He smiled down at me. I heard slow footsteps come down the stairs of my room. Yuki spent the night there since my bed was big and comfy. Yuki looked terrible, he had a large cut on the side of his face, he looked much more pale and he looked so battered.

"Yuki." I sighed and walked over to him slowly. I placed my hand on his face and he looked at me.

"I'm fine Anya. Thanks to you, I'm finally safe." He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight. I heard the door open and the sound of laughter filled the room.

"ANYA!" I felt a little person jump on my back. I turned and saw Momiji, unharmed.

"MOMIJI!" I exclaimed, I let go of Yuki and hugged Momiji tight, "I'm so glad you're okay!" I exclaimed again. He laughed and looked at the guys, Yuki then me.

"Wow, looks like I missed alot huh?" He said with a small laugh.

"Don't worry Momiji-kun, we'll fill you in on the details over some lunch?" I asked everyone around me. They all nodded. Momiji let me go and was chatting with Kiyomi who was still on Hatsu's back. I leaned against the door and smiled softly. I felt an arm around my shoulders and a kiss on my temple.

"My Anya." Yuki said softly. I turned and kissed him softly. I pulled away and smiled.

"My Yuki."

**THIS ISN'T THE END! TWO MORE CHAPTERS AND WE'RE SKIPPING ON 5 YEARS! I'm so so sorry that this chapter doesn't have much gore and the death scene wasn't actually described well but again I'm lazy. lawl, tune in tomorrow for the next chapter! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**As Always I remain,**

**~Mrs. Maggie-Alice Rose Weasley**


	34. 5 years later

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OF FRUITS BASKET! JUST MINE!**

**5 years later  
Anya's POV**

I sat on the porch of the Sohma house, sipping my hot tea and watching Kiyomi and Hatsuharu play a little bit of soccer. Momiji was playing goalie for them, Shigure was the ref. I leaned against the post, I sighed and closed my eyes. It's been five years since Hatsuharu killed Akito for kidnapping Yuki and attempting to kill me. Since then, Tohru and Kyo have finally started dating, Kiyomi and Hatsu have been together for a while now, which was awesome. No one turned into their animal anytime the opposite sex hugged them so all in all it was harmony.

"Hey." I heard Yuki's voice behind me.

"Hey." I said back. I turned around and saw Yuki, he was more mature now. His hair had grown past his chin, his face was more mature, he had grown to about six feet I think.

"Enjoying the weather?" He asked as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Very much, it seems that everyone is enjoying it." I looked up at him and kissed him on the cheek. He looked down at me with his beautiful violet eyes.

"I love you Anya." He said.

"And I love you Yuki." I said as I leaned against him. He turned me and he stared into my eyes. He leaned down and kissed me gently, I felt him kneel down. My eyes widened and I felt my heart race. He pulled away and smiled.

"Anya, you are my light. You saved me from Akito, you brought me out of the darkness of my fears. You've showed me that life is worth everything. I promise you that I'll never leave you for another, you will always and forever be my Anya. So what I'm asking is..." He took out a small box and opened it, showing me a golden ring with a small simple diamond in the middle.

"Yuki." I gasped.

"Anya will you do the honor of marrying me?" Time stopped. My breath was hitched. My heart was in my throat. I saw everyone look at us, Shigure was taping us. I looked back down at Yuki.

"Yes." I said quietly. He smiled and I felt tears rolling down my face. He took out the ring and put it on my ring finger. After that, I heard an explosion of 'Finally!', 'WooHoo', and 'YAY!'. Yuki stood up and wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around him and squeaked.

**YAY! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE WEDDING! LAST CHAPTER NEXT TIME...*sad face* I really enjoyed writing this story! It was my baby! My first story that people seemed to really like even though I screwed up quite a few times. For those of you who stayed this long, I thank you, you guys really helped me push myself to write and write. **

**AS ALWAYS I REMAIN!**

**~Mrs. Maggie-Alice Rose Weasley**


	35. The End

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OF FRUITS BASKET! JUST MINE!**

**Tohru's POV**

I couldn't believe it, today was Anya's wedding day. I was one of her bridesmaids, so was Hanna and Usa, Kiyomi was also one and then she had Momiji as a bridesmen. We were standing beside her, she was wearing a ivory color wedding dress that was like a ballgown. The girls and I were wearing black, pink, blue and red dresses. Momiji was wearing a baby blue tex.

"You look amazing Anya!" Kiyomi gushed.

"You look beautiful." Usa said with a smile.

"Anya, are you okay?" I asked. Anya was looking like she was about to faint. But I saw her shake it off and smile at all of us.

"I'm fine really, just nervous." She said with a small smile. I knew something was up, I pulled her aside and asked her again.

"Tohru, to be honest. I'm not feeling well, I had morning sickness, and I just feel so bloated." My eyes widened. She couldn't be.

"Anya, do you think you're pregnant?" I asked quietly.

"Maybe, but I'll have to take a test for sure. And if I am, I'm not drinking tonight, make sure I do not drink!" She said with a little bit of desperate in her voice.

"Promise." I smiled as she smiled. We heard the music begin. Hatsuharu came in, he was wearing a black tux with all his necklaces, Kioymi hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ready cousin?" He asked with a small smile. He held her hand and Kiyomi grabbed her elbow.

**Anya's POV  
**30 min later

"Do you Anya Sohma, take Yuki Sohma to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold. From this day forward, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" The minister asked me.

"I do." I said with tears brimming in my eyes.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Yuki lifted my veil and kissed me gently. I kissed back and I heard a roar of applause, whistling and screams of joy. He pulled away and lifted me up, bridal style (lol)down the aisle. He smiled at me and I smiled at him, we went into our limo and he kissed me again.

"How are you feeling Mrs. Sohma?" Yuki asked me playfully.

"Better now that we're married." I smiled which didn't last long. I felt sick again, but not the up chuck kind. It was just a dizzy spell...I think. Yuki looked at me with worried eyes.

"Yuki, can we stop at the drug store? I need to get something." He nodded and asked the driver to stop at the nearest store. When we stopped I got out, went in and got a pregnancy test. After I paid I asked if they had a bathroom, they nodded and led me to it. I went to the bathroom, got out the stick and did what I had to do. After I was done, I paced the bathroom, I had to wait a couple minutes. They went by quickly. I checked to see what it said...'PREGNANT.' My mouth went dry and my heart raced. I looked in the mirror and smiled. I left the store, still holding the stick. I got back in the limo and was still smiling.

"Anya, are you okay?" Yuki asked me. I nodded and handed the stick to him. He looked at it and his face went into shock. He looked at me, and very slowly he smiled. He hugged me close and stroked my hair.

"You're going to be a daddy Yuki." I said quietly.

"And you'll be a great mom." Yuki said.

_**THE END!**_

**Thank you all! I am thinking about doing a sequel but maybe I'll take a small break from this story. I got a few more brewing in my little head. TWINKIES FOR ALL WHO HAVE STAYED WITH ME!**

**I REMAIN!**

**~MRS MAGGIE ALICE ROSE WEASLEY!**


End file.
